Remnants of earth!
by jboy44
Summary: five years ago a strange dragon beast arrived, it's soulless nature altering the way our world works, plunging it in to years of chaos! Now in a world were everyone can see spirits 15 year old Kazui kurosaski sets out to figure out what happened that day, with the help of four strange girls form another world. Can this team rwby help Kazui unravel the mystery of that fateful day?
1. Girls form another world! the rose!

A teenage guy who looked like Ichigo in his old Shinigami outfit was walking for the ruins of Karakura town!

on his back was a large clever like zanpakuto the guy drew his weapon and said, "Wakatisuki man how long has it been sense we've been here! Sense the great change?" he then closed his eyes as he heared a ghostly voice say "five years"

the teenager's point of view,

I am Kazui Kurosaki son of Ichigo and Orihime kurosaski as I walked through the ruined remains of what was once my home town I thought back to the day the world changed, it all start five years ago when I was ten.

when the sky ripped up and a monster normal humans could see came out.. the panic the fear, the unbelievable destruction most of it wasn't the monster's doing but humans in a panic form learning the truth about previously unseen parts of there world.

Flash back five years ago point of view change to third

those years ago Kazu Orihime and Ichigo where walking down the street when they heard screaming as a crack was forming in the sky everyone was screaming even people the family know couldn't see spirits.

Ichigo put his family behind him as out of nowhere his Shinigami outfit appeared on him with Zangetsu both blades in his hands making himself look at it and he said, "Wait did my body just brake?"

Kazui was in the same state when something smashed out the cracks.

it was massive it looked like a hollow but with no whole it was massive and dragon in shape with other seemingly wholes hollows spawning form the slime dripping form there wings.

the monster where on the attack even striking ghost and normal hollows the normal humans where in a panic, they could see this hollow like monsters just fine

Orihime was pale, " what's going?"

Ichigo's eyes widen, "the hollow part of Zangetsu just told me! It' that thing it's not a hollow it's never been or had a soul! It should be so it's making messing up the veil that stops people form seeing spirits."

Kazui blinked and said, "Wait veil?" Orihime rose a shield around herself and her family to keep a wolf like not hollow away, "why yes son people with enough spiritual pressure to manifest powers are strong enough to be immune to it allowing them to see spirits. Keeping most people form seeing spirts, but theses things are soulless making voids in it making the whole thing start to fall apart.

Ichigo nodded as he held his blades and looked like he was about to slide them in, "yeah and the Quincy part of Zangetsu just told me this things are feeding on it! And that my quincy and hollow powers have been slowly returning all this years, and I can get them back right now! To handle this but it could make the damage worst form my full spiritual pressure being unleashed."

Ichigo and his family then screamed as one of the not hollows eat a human there soul didn't leave there body nor did it become a hollow the human soul was destroyed.

Orihime dropped it and said, "I don't think there are any other options!"

Ichigo then slide the swords together and yelled, "BANKAI!"

in amoment his swords fused into his bankai as his hollow horns grow, his hollow eyes and facial marks appeared and what looked like Blue energy wings appeared on his back made form the spiritual pressure he was absorbing out of the air to jump start.

the buildings where shaking and braking as the hot hollows all turned to Ichigo in fear! As Ichigo slashed his sword firing a cero Getsuga Tenshou at the dragon destroying before the attack's energy explode into energy arrows raining down killing the rest of the not hollows and damaging the city more!

the ground was shaking as Ichigo held his head trying to drop his bankai but it kept coming back, he was struggling but the blade won't split his horns wouldn't vanish and the markings wouldn't always return after being vanished," I'm stuck! just like when I had to much power to seal Zangetsu I have to much to drop Bankai!"

Kazui ran to his father with his mother as the panic, as chaos erupted around them form the humans panicking over what they just saw, and the monster no longer hidden form them.

end flashback

return to Kazu's point of view,

the only thing that's changed is dad figured out how to turn his wings on and off I sighed as I remembered the human's panic and fear making them freak out, most went crazy! the chaos! the riots the fire! for five years of nothing but chaos and flames! Till the day soul society finally stepped in to help in rebuilding the ruined earth and it's civilization.

thirteen mega cities is where civilization is each lead by an equivalent to a division captain with a number to match, Dad is captain of city ten!

I sighed Yet here I am in the ruins of where the world was destroyed chasing something! Namu told me about something similar to the not hollows appearing, and aksing me to investigate.

I then pulled out a device that had a screen on it and a map ok what came should be up ahead, I then came to the remains of the park I use to play at as a child signing at the happy memory of days past!

But then I saw it! it a girl in black and red with a scythe it wasn't a zanpakuto she wasn't older then me she was trying to fight hollows she was what came let's see what's happening here.

return to normal point of view.

the girl morphed her scythe to a gun and fired as she said, "Come on ruby you've handled grimm before!"

a hollow that looked like a humanoid frog laughed as he opened his motuh eating the shoots, "Grimm never heard of them we're hollows little snack!"

Ruby screamed and jumped " it talks!"

another hollow that looked like a dog, "of course we can talk! Hollow means a human who lost there heart and became a heartless monster driven to eat souls to fill the void where our hearts once were!"

Ruby was pale and screamed, "HELL NO!" She tried to run leaving a trail of roses behind her but her super speed was nothing to the hollow's normal speed and one pinned her and said, "You'll be a tasty snack!"

a yell was then heard as a crescent moon shaped disk slashed off the hollow's head making Ruby turned to see Kazu, "Ok you definitely aren't like that dragon thing that jacked up my planet!"

Kazu shouldered his blade and looked to the hollows, "Now leave the lady alone!I need to bring her in for questioning! Trust me you don't want to waist my lime like this!"

the hollow frog quickly used his tongue to pull his dead friends slowly vanishing remains into his mouth and eat it making ruby scream. " Don't' make me laugh kid! "

the other hollows in the pack opened there mouths to fire ceros but Kazu jumped high into the air staying there standing in mid air was he moved his hand over his face summoning a hollow mask that looked like his father's old one with a black x over it.

Kazui then spoke with a hollow like voice and said, "tried to worn you dumbass! Bala Metralleta!" he then opened his mouth rapidly firing Bala form his mouth making it rain explosives

Ruby's eyes widen at what she saw, "What am I seeing!" she then saw the frog spit multiple tongues eating his friends remains making him glow and change into a mindless Menos gillion.

Ruby's eyes widen as she got up and backed away, "Grimm don't do that! They don't!"

Kazui rolled his eyes " Really? really that's all you've got!" the gillion then fried a cero only for Kazu to easily slash it in half, and when he gave a return swing he said "Getsuga Tenshou!" sending another energy disk that slashed the thing in half killing it!

Upon seeing the giant killed so easily Ruby's eyes widen as she backed away and felt something then turned as Kazui was behind her now making her yell "HOLLY SHIT! Please don't hurt me mr. Monster man!" she was shaking.

Kazui removed his mask making it vanish, "My name is Kazui Kurosaki son of city ten's leader! And as sad as it is you and what ruined our world came form the same place Miss I'm going to ask you to come along quietly for questioning! And trust me I was holding back a lot against the dumbass hollows!"

Ruby gulped and shivered, "I'll come along quietly! I want my big sister yang! one minute I was home talking with my sister and friends about the start of the vytal festival

Kazui then put his mask back on and snapped his fingers opening a Garganta making Ruby's eyes widen as he said, "get in!"

Ruby was shaking, "I don't want to get in there! it's a creepy hole in the world!" in a moment Kazu picked her up and said, "try to be the nice guy but all they want is the bad guy!" he then through Ruby through landing her in a lab.

Kazui stepped in after her closing her.

In a rotating chair Mayuri span around smiling rubbing his chin, "So this is the disturbance a girl not older then my daughter! Fascinating Miss I will ask you to tell us everything you know as I would hate myself if I had to drill into the head of a girl as young as my daughter!

Ruby went pale at the creepy evil clown looking guy, "AAAAAA how can you have a daughter!"

Mayuri pulled out a drill and said, "I made her myself in a test tube now start talking because I would had to have to use this on your eye! But if I do have to use it would you rather I drill into the left or the right?"

Ruby screamed and start saying everything she knows.

when she was done she cried, "and I'm scared and I just want to go home to vale!"

Mayuri then took a pin and popped the drill it was just a balloon making ruby's eyes widen as he laughed, "you really thought I would do that! I'm crazy but that that bat shit insane lady!"

Ruby's eyes teared up as she said "Meanie!"

Mayuri turned around to his computer and said, "ok now so that thing that came was a grimm such a simple mindless beast ruined our world well to be fair it was mostly the shock factor of it. Kazui I'm pulling rank take our guest outside my lab and inform her on all that's going on I need to run some tests I have a theory that most be tested! AND NAMU GET IN HERE AND HELP YOUR FATHER IN THE LAB!"

Namu's voice then yelled form upstairs , "you're not the boss of me old man!"

Mayuri growled, "Teenagers! No matter what you do you're the bad guy! COME DOWN HERE OR YOUR GROUND!"

Namu's voice then yelled., "FINE!"

as Kazui took a shivering Ruby away.

to be continued.


	2. Girls form another world! dragon part 1

Ruby was in the lab looking at her weapons blade shattered form her battle against the hollows, "How come my weapon broke and use cut through them like a knife through hot butter?"

She looked to Kazui who held out his zanpukto, " this is a zanpakuto a blade that gains part of it's owner's soul making it a living weapon that only it's owner can use that grows and changes with them! This is a living blade forged form part of my soul! That is an over grown gardening tool!"

Ruby looked at the blade and said, "So cool! What's it's name!"

Kazui put it on his back, "Wakaitsuki!" Ruby's eyes where sparking and clearly said she want one!

Then Nemuri now looking like Nemu walked in and said " Ok now! First up lady your story checks out we did a scan of the world your souls power is shockingly low it's like it's almost not even there! It shows up as a blank point on maps! Same thing with there other people who we believe are you're friends!"

Ruby teared up and put a hand on her chest, "I almost have no soul!"

Kazui then pushed her making her see the back of her own head making her eyes widen as he said, "you see that? That was me pushing your soul out of your body for a moment! Your soul can't resist being removed it's so weak! As for us on the other hand bodies and souls have been one and the same sense the great change!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she shivered and said, "So creepy…WAIT MY FRIENDS ARE HERE WHERE?!"

Kazui rolled his eyes and point his blade at her, "I'm the one going after them you're too weak for combat here! I don't care if you were ahead of the game back in you're world here you're weaker then most ten year olds!"

Ruby teared up and said, " You don't have to be mean about it!"

Nemuri then said, " but he was truthful at ten I was way stronger then you I mean I didn't know it was possible for souls to be that weak and untrained." She then through Ruby a katana, " this is a blank Zanpakuto! Keep it with you! It'll strengthen your soul as it connects to you the moment you hear it telling you it's name is the moment it'll show it's true form like Kazui! I know you are going to want to help at least with this you have a weapon that won't brake."

Meanwhile on some other part of the planet.

Yang was in a cell shivering looking at her smashed weapons as she looked out a cell window at a snow covered forest.

In her mind images played over of a man in a black military like uniform wearing a deer skull as a mask using brace knuckles to smash her weapons and knock her out, "the fuck is a fullbringer!"

her eyes then widen as she spotted someone walking in the air as there was no stairs down here.

the man was in black pants with white plates strapped to his lower legs, black shirt with a white bullet proof vest, no sleeves but white gloves he had a deer skull on as a mask as he held a strange sword that's blade looked to be made of green light.

the man said, "We fullbringers are simple creatures. Our parents were attacked by monsters so we were born with the beast powers and gift the ability to trade and share our powers among each other! We are ten people strong and we all share our powers each one of us has the personal powers of ten people! Plus the shit down of natural abilities fullbring comes with. You walked into our woods that's your problem not ours!"

Yang's eyes widen as she blinked and said, "Oh hell no! if I wasn't sure you where going to murder me that would be the coolest thing ever!"

the fullbringer then said "We can't kill you we need you to much! You know why we live here? Because we are not allowed in the walls of city 13! Here in what was once Canada the people look down on the monsters know as hollows and does who have hollow powers like us fullbringers. As soon as our powers came to be we were kicked the hell out! City seven like wise hates our kind but at least they are nice enough to ship us off to place that do like us!"

Yang's eyes widen and said, "I know that's horrible but!" she was shaking " What does that have to do with me?"

The fullbringers then said, "We fullbringers only come into being when hollows attack people then that person has a child! Our children are normal and powerless! So we aren't even officially a race as we can't make more of our selves naturally."

Yang backed away and said, "Ok getting creepy!"

The fullbringers then said, " you have a personal power like us, that works kind of like ours, but nothing else ! Our leader is sadly wondering if that means you could be used to make the first ever baby fullbringer making us count as a race!"

Yang screamed and covered herself, "Hell no!"

the fullbringer removed his skull mask showing pale white skin haunting dark green eyes pale white hair and an x shaped scare over his face as he said, "I couldn't agree more! I came to survive not this!"

he then used his energy blade to slash the door cutting it down, "We need to get you out of here! You would class as a human the city will let you in there walls and you'll be out of this guys reach!"

Yang's eyes widen as he said, "Are you coming? Or do you want to be used as a breeding stock!"

Yang then stepped out, "ok good point Mr. fullbringer.

the fullbringer then said, "My name is Mark!" he then heard a yell and turned to see someone else in the same armor this one was a woman.

the lady full bringer was holding what looked like a simple hand sickle that seemed to glow green as she said, "trader!"

Mark then clashed weapons with her, "Marry you of all people should agree with what I'm doing right now!" he then made his leg glow with bringer light as he kicked her through a wall he then grabbed yang, "We have to move! I've lost a great till of my strength by cutting connection with leader! All we have is my speed!"

Yang was quickly throw over his shoulder as he took off like a rocket bouncing form bring light plate form to bringer light plate form.

Meanwhile a few miles away.

Kazui was sitting back as Ruby ran around with the katana using it to slash up minor hollows as Kazui said, "great you can kill hollows who haven't figured out Cero yet! Now you've had your fun!

he then put on his mask looked up and made it rapidly ran bala on all the hollows killing them making Ruby turn to say, "you just had to ruin my fun!"

Kazui then grabbed her and carried Ruby to what looked like an abandoned military base were green flashes where going on all over the place!

Kazui then looked to a girl with yellow hair holding on to a fullbringer as Ruby said, " big sister!" Kazui stopped her and said, "I want to see how this places out a bit!"

In the base Mark was panting holding his blade out with eight downed fullbringers around him his breath visible in the cold winter!

in a moment another full bringer walked out this one had black sleeves a black cape, his deer skull was covered in gold to show his place as leader he then grabbed a key and made it turn into a large broad sword as he said, "massive you used your speed to make up for your lax of strength form braking your connection to me!"

Mark panted weakly pointing his sword at him, " yeah surprise I made it this far to be honest! And people laughed at me for spamming bringer light!"

the leader then said, "I never laughed I know it was a fighting style that played right into the hands of swordsmen a warrior of shadows who handles things quickly and quietly to handle stronger enemies! But now you face your king! And that won't work on me! My power is strong enough to give me a hollow's iron skin! Your little harmless so painful it knocks someone out cut move won't work on me!"

the king stabbed his blade into the ground making the armor and weapons of the other eight fullbringers vanish into green light that entered his blade as he said, "Bankai!"

the kings cape became filled with holes as his vest morphed into a ribcage like shape he gained a red sash around his waist, his skull mask seemed to fuse into his head making it his real face as he gained a third eye!

the sword now looked like a claymore with a skull on the pummel his fingers now clawed as the gloves parts now looked like bone plates he then spoke saying, "I've untie all the other bringers powers into myself you can't win!"

in a moment he vanished and appeared behind mark as he said, " you beat eight with out my strength! No matter what I'm proud of my twin!"

Mark then screamed as he fell over throwing up blood making Yang yell, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

the leader then said, "I simple mashed one of his kidneys, you only need one to live, so he'll live. You think I would kill my twin brother!"

in a moment Kazui showed up pointing his weapon at the leader holding his mask out, "and I've seen enough!"

the leader, " A Shinigami aren't you a long way form the city!"

Kazui then said, "Sorry but the lady's sister made me promise to bring her back!"

yang blinked, "Wait you know my sister!"

Kazui then span his blade around him as he said, "Bankai!" in a moment there was a burst of smoke and when it vanished Kazui's cloths changed to his father's original bankai outfit he had two blade katanas one in reach hand, with the spiral four point hand guard.

around his next was a rim of red fur, his skin was pale his mask was on and he spoke as he point one of his blades at the leader, "Fullbring bankai vs a true bankai and kari no Wakaitsuki are in one hell of a bad mood!"

the leader of the fullbringers point his blade as Kazui and charged, "Then let us clash blades!"

to be continued.


	3. Girls form another world! dragon part 2

In the base the fullbring leader was slashing and clashing blades with Kazui at nearly blinding speeds either gaining any ground.

Kazui's second blade didn't even help him the fullbringer was still able to block his strikes, it then came to a moment where Kazui had to cross his swords to block the full bringers strike!

the leader then said, "I expect more for someone of a true race?"

Kazui smirked as he said, "who said I was at my back!" He then jumped back and moved his hand over his face summoning his hollow mask making his voice gain that hollow echo as he said, "I was sizing you up!"

In the background watching Yang's eyes widen she was shaking form the voice as she looked to her sister, "What kind of monster did you befriend!"

Mark then got up whipping blood form his mouth, "A visored! A Shinigami hollow hybrid!" Yang just looked more confused as Mark got up and looked at her, "He's part grim reaper part heartless monster!"

Yang's eyes widen as did Ruby's she know what a hollow was she saw them, but she was friends with a grim reaper!?

Back in the battle Kazui's blades became covered in black flames outlined in orange as he slashed pushing the fullbringer back.

The fullbringer jumped back now hovering in the air making Yang rub her eye to make sure she wasn't seeing things but no, " there is a man in the air chilling!"

Mark then yelled, "How green are you? that is the most basic combat move everyone can do it!" he then held his gut and throw up, "And there's the rest of the kidney! FUCK!"

the fullbringer held out his sword pointing it at Kazui making a pink ball of energy form, "you move and those behind you will pay the price! CERO!" he then fired off the pink Cero only for Kazui to open the jaws of his mask and fire off an orange cero twice the size of the fullbringers.

When the two hit Kazui's seemed to absorb the fullbringers growing in size as for a moment it looked like it hit the fullbringer only for him to appear behind Kazui, in a moment Kazui was ran through the chest by the fullbringers swords

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "Can grim reapers die?"  
Mark then said, "IT doesn't matter what you are we all die the same! But that did nothing!"

In a moment Kazui span around elbowing the fullbringer in the skull knocking him back away form Ruby Yang and Mark.

As the enemy blade came out Kazui's bankai jacket fell open to reveal a large hole in his chest perfectly round it clearly wasn't form the sword.

Yang's eyes widen and put her hands on her chest as she stuttered, "…haahh" one eye was twitching the other wide as she point at it," hahahah heeeee….eeeee." it looked like she was shorting out.

Ruby was shaking and said, "…. That wasn't there earlier!"

Kazui then chuckled and said, "Earlier I wasn't a hollow!" he then turned to the downed fullbringer, "give up your out matched!"

the fullbringer stood up in a moment thought a static sound a copy of him appeared as both said "Gemelos Sonido!"

both then tried to Rush Kazui only for him to hold out his swords blocking both of him as he said, " being so fast your in more then one place at once oldest trick in the book!"

he then jumped up to avoid a third fullbringer that appeared behind him's slash

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she said, "you can do that! I most learn how to!"

Kazui was up In the air the three fullbringer firing Ceros on him that merged together only for Kazui to slash his swords rapidly around him making it appear as if he was surrounded by a sphere of flaming blades slashing the merged brake apart into energy particles when it hit

Kazui then stopped and said, "look you have some skill able to use all this pure hollow powers and what not! But your out classed!" his mask then began to crack!"

the leader then said, "only while that mask is on your face!" he then leaped into the air and start clashing blades with Kazui again, this time the leader was on the defense.

Kazui sighed as he said, "you know I've been holding back this whole time as I didn't want the weakling standing behind me that to be injured but I've gotten bored Advance forward Wakakitsuki!"

in a moment there was a burst of black spiritual pressure Yang and Ruby were forced to the ground Ruby was panting doing better then her sister as she heard a voice form her katana say, "Relax Kazui has went higher up to lessen the pressure you'll be fine master!"

Ruby looked to the blade in shock.

Yang was on the ground flat barely able to look up Mark was down on his knees panting using his blade to keep himself up as he said, "he used resurreccion!"

Yang and Ruby's eyes widen Kazui was in the air his coat removed his hollow form looked a lot like his fathers the mask the whole the tattoos the fur the only difference was the horns his where straight up on top of his head and curled.

the fullbring leader's clones were crushed leaving him standing alone struggling to stand on his head.

above Kazui crossed his blades witch appeared to have some blood on them, charging between them was a pure black cero between as he said, "Grand ray Cero!"

the large black Cero then hit the leader death on making a large black mushroom cloud erupt form the blast site knocking back Yang Ruby and Mark!

a moment Later Kazui back to normal and holding his Shikai.

when the dust cleared the fullbring leader was walking towards him his body armor and weapons braking apart into spiritual partial pink in color.

Yang got up and her jaw was dropped but before she had time to ask Kazui said, "This is how we die! In this world body and souls are one in the same there is nothing to be left behind with death!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she watched the leader walk to Kazui, "you guys even die more amazingly then the people back home I mean this is this is! Epic!"

the leader made it to Kazui and his skull mask fell apart to reveal a face just like marks but covered in three x shaped scares one over reach eye and one on his throat as he said, "Well I lost but I'll wear the badge that it took the full might of a visored to end me! Mark brother how could you be tray us like this!"

Mark looked away, "Brother I joined a group to survive the artic. I did join a group who want to scare people into respecting us ! I didn't join to use a girl to try and make us count as a real race! I didn't join this! I was never loyal to this! You can't betray something you where never loyal to! And while your death may return the fullbrings you took to there rightful owners they'll be weaker with out the connection to you! you've only made it harder for us all to survive! You made it harder on us! Thanks to your actions more and more people see us as just hollows! If anyone betrayed anyone it's you who betrayed all fullbringers! You who betrayed family friends, and the world! BROTHER I HATE YOU!"

the fullbringer leader looked down before smiling brightly and saying, "Good use that hate to show the world our might!" he then tried to put a hand on Mark but his hand completely broke apart, " your look me form the same stuff you will be the thing that shocks them into respecting our kind I believe in you!"

Mark backed away shivering and paling at the train of thought, "NO I'm nothing like you I'm a person not a got dam monster!"

the leader then laughed insanely before finally falling completely apart nothing left behind but a horrible memory and shocked and dropped jaws!

Kazui sighed putting his mask back on, " Come on we have to find you two's other friends and mark I'll happily welcome you to city Ten!"

Mark turned away and said, "No! I won't! if I join the city I'm turning my back on the other fullbringers being kicked out of city thirteen! This base this place this is the only thing they can call home! This area is filled with hollows so more fullbringers will come! They don't have a leader they'll die!"

Mark then turned and walked off into the base saying this, " My brother was right about one thing I can't turn my back on my own kind like that! Get the girls out of here! And leave! Leave and never return!"

Kazui sighed as he said, "very well!" he then opened a Garganta making Yang jump but Ruby grabbed her sister by the arm, "come on throw the whole In the universe to another place were either Weiss or Blake awaits!"

In a moment Yang screamed as she was pulled in by Ruby who jumped in, and Kazui stepped in closing it behind him.

Mark then came out crying as he noticed they where gone, "thanks for being the first person to show me an ounce of kindness Mr. reaper!"

Elsewhere

Blake was awaking up rubbing her head as she got up she notice she was in a wasteland that looked like an old town buried half way under the desert sands.

She spotted a campfire and she noticed a group of five the only one who's face she could see was looking at her.

He was in a white uniform katana at his left side his hair was pink his right eye green his skin a dark grey, his left eye was black pure glowing black with a skull like layer of bone around it, and most unnerving was right in the middle of his neck was a whole! A small one going right through she could see the four behind him through his neck.

She did the only thing she could think to do she jumped up and screamed, "AAAAAAAAA NECK HOLE!"

the Arrancar then screamed, "aaa cat ears! See not so fun when someone does it to you!"

Blake was startled and shaking she touched her ears uncovered and she was shivering," How are you alive let along talking with a hole like that."

The Arrancar then said, "First up the names Seis and simple I'm an Arrancar I'm not alive! I'm a corrupt spirt that didn't move on in time that regained there humanity after eating enough of my own kind! I'm A cannibal ghost to make it short! With is perfect for me as you're the first living thing I've seen in years! So I know your not form earth after all earth is a planet of the death!"

Blake then fainted having to take his words for truth after all cannibal ghosts made more sense then someone living with a hole in their neck.

Seis turned and looked at his four campions they all looked like him but with fox skulls for faces as he said, "Ok guys we just found a thing of interest a living by before great change definition mutant! To city five! I and by extinction you my doubles will be famous!

To be continued. 


	4. Girls form another world! the cat part 1

Jumping form a Garganta land Yang Kazui and Ruby.

Ruby held her sword as she looked around the sand and noticed a half buried sign, "welcome to Mexico?"

Kazui then said, "before the great change it was a country now it's just city five nothing more nothing less" he then coldly as he looked around at the sand covered ruins of what was once a town.

as he looked around it was clear what he was thinking, so much evil and death thanks to one freak and what ever allowed it to live its world.

He growled as he held his blade and drew it making Yang jump as Kazui said, "We're not alone! SHOW YOUR SELF!"

In a moment a large number of Seis minions showed up drawing there blades and point them at the group each blade was glowing red as they all yelled out "CERO!"

They then fired Making Yang scream as one of the Cero hit the ground before her sending her flying.

Ruby was running around she was quicker now allowing her to just barely avoid the blasts as she drew her blade and ran up clashing swords with an Arrancar as she said, "Come on mr sword what's your name!"

the Arrancar then throw a punch sending her sliding back. " Wait how do those hollow things have swords like you guys in black?"

Kazui then was side stepping Arancars slashing them in half rapidly with little problem as he said, "they are Arrancars hollows with soul reaper powers, I am a visored a soul reaper with hollow powers! There my opposite! But not that this are real Arrancars anyway!"

yang was running for her life form the Arrancars shooting energy blast form Katanas, " they seem pretty real to me!"

Kazui side stepped a sword slash and cut the Arrancar in half, "this are minions! Minion creation the ability to make weaker mindless copy of one's self for use as an army! They are nothing more then bootlegs made form someone else's powers!"

Ruby slashed a cero with her sword as she said, "Well now that's….creepy!" in a moment her sword cut the blast in half making both half blast go beside her leaving her just fine and she jumped for joy, "YANG DID YOU SEE IT I CUT AN ENERGY BOMB AND WON!" FUCK YEAH! ZANPUKTO'S RULE!"

Ruby then looked to her sword as she noticed it's wrapping turned pink as she heard it said, "why thank you!"

Ruby then noticed yang was on the ground with a Minion about to stab her through the chest and in a moment ruby ran but instead of her normal speed she had a quick rose peddle covered shunpo rush that end with two of her.

one coming form the left and body slamming the Arrancar on that side and one appearing and body slamming the minion form the right.

Yang's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw two of her sister. The two rubys then span slashing the Arrancar in three parts with the there swords.

ending with the left Ruby vanishing and the right one rubbed her head as her swords cross guard morphed to look like a silver rose as she rubbed the back of her head in confusion, "…what the hell did I just do!"

Kazui then appeared behind her, "shunpo soul reaper super fast movement a normal power giving by a zanpukto! That plus your natural speed end up with a Gemelos Sonido affect allowing you to be in two place at once through pure speed at least for a moment!"

Yang then yelled, "BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT BULLSHIT!"

Ruby then blinked and held her blade and vanished reappearing and using the double body slam and slash combo to kill another minion as she jumped and high fived her double as it vanished and she said, "YES! WAIT TILL I SHOW WEISS!"

Ruby then held out her blade and noticed it's changes as she heard it speaking, "I'm sorry can you repeat that mr. Living sword?"

She then ducked and crossed blades with a Minion, as she heard it say. " Koroshita Bara!" There was then a burst of Pink light and rose peddles.

Kazui stopped slashing the minions and turned to look there was partials coming off her under the light, "and body and soul become one!"

when the light was down Ruby was changed her red high lights looked more like dark hot pink. Her outfit was changed her red hood remained. She now had a black tank top with a heart shaped cleavage window she had on dark hot pink sleeve like gloves, a black mini shirt, white knee high socks Japanese sandals and a white sash around her skirt.

She was now holding her Shikai! Her blade was now a scythe. It's handle looked it was made form melded together chains it had a curve in it's handle like an old farming scythe. The blade was dark red metal with a metal silver rose on the back end that was large enough to work like a hammer head.

In a short burst of speed game form her and she reappeared by her sister and in a moment all the minions where slashed apart. As Ruby did a spin and said, "this rocks!"

Yang's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped as she looked at her little sister, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Kazui then said, "That's how Shikai works."

Yang then grabbed him and said, "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE OUTFIT!?"

Ruby then put her scythe on her back it just handing there as the blade fold in making it look like a jacked up axe on her back. "Come on sis! I think I made this look good! Besides I've official become a reaper like Kazui! This is more epic then huntsmen! I'm fucking death!"

Yang then grabbed her, "Well death needs to put on some dam cloths!"

in a moment there was a cough and everyone turned to Seis as Kazui then said, "Seis the army! Wanted for attacks on the walls of city ten! Kidnapping cracking it's south wall! Murder! and Drunken driving into a gate guard!"

Seis clapped as he said, "please with the cat eared freak I just found I'll be owning that city with the cash I'll get! So I'll just clear myself!"

Ruby held her scythe as she it going back to normal as she said, "that is my friend!"

Seis drew his blade, and " Well then cutie you have weird taste in friends Riot Ejercito!" in a moment he was covered in dark red energy.

When it died down he was standing changed his sleeves were gone his shirt now a sleeveless white coat, his skin hot red, the same skull face that was on his minions was upon his head his pants remained the save but form his back was ten five on each side horn like branches

each branch was covered in thorns that more of the minions where popping out of! Seis was holding a large pure metal spear witch he span and said, "Come on Visored! Show me what you got! We're opposites! This will be a fun fight!"

Kazui then transformed into bankai and charged his swords being stopped by the spear.

Ruby held up her scythe, "big sister! I'm the one with the reaper powers I'll handle the minions! You go find blake!"

Yang smiled and gave a thumbs out, "you mean run out of this mess got it sister!" She then ran off screaming as Ruby vanished.

Ruby was slashing the minions at high speed but Seis was making them so fast she was barely making a dent in there bumbers!"

As Kazui crossed his swords to hold back Seis spear he yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" in a moment a orange explosion covered both knocking Kazui back into the remains of an old building making the ruins fall down upon him.

he then bust up wearing his mask as he noticed Seis coughing he was covered in dust burns and his cloths ruined but his body was healing.

Seis shouldered his spear, "now that was gutsy! Gutsy as they come!" You have my respect!" He then point his spear and fired a large red cero form the tip!

Only for Kazui to hold out his swords holding back the cero in a moment the red cero became filled with a spiral of orange as it grow larger "Cero Doble Sincretico!" the now triple in in sized merged Cero then fired on Seis

Seis's eyes widen as his thorns made a number massive number of minions that all jumped in front of him taking the blast! The force of the explosion still send Seis flying back miles away where he land face first in the desert sand.

as the Arrancar got up he spotted Kazui already in front of him, moment later Kazui kicked the the downed Arrancar In the face sending him flying up into the air.

Seis stopped himself mid air and held his skull face and said, "My skull face! Dam it I think he broke something! How do you brake through my Hierro so easily! I mean fuck!"

he then spotted a black crescent moon shaped energy disk outlined in orange! He quickly vanished and appeared on the ground.

Seis then made another army of his minions and he and his army all fired a cero of different shades of red the blast then merged as he said, "team Cero Sincretico!"

The merged Cero was massive bigger then most mountains yet Kazui held his blades out blocking it he was skidding as he struggled to hold it back so it didn't hit the down Ruby her sister and their friend was.

In a moment he took on his hollow form and fired a Getsuga Jujisho with a cero in the middle! The blast hit the massive cero making both explode in a mushroom cloud the rocked the ground.

Seis smiled and laughed, "Got him!" only for Kazui to appear in front of him his cloths ruined his coat destroyed his burn burned and he was growling in rage. Seis's eyes widen, "….. you're going to kick me again aren't you?"

in a moment Kazui kicked the Arrancar right where the sun doesn't shun making him scream as he was sent rocketing up into the air.

While Seis was in the air he hang there eyes widen skull mouth dropped as he held his hands over the spot between his legs, "OUCH!" he then looked down and spotted his army being slashed in a flash by Kazui's swords through his speed.

Seis then spoke his voice higher then normal. "What kind of monster kicks another guy there! Ouchie!"

to be continued.


	5. girls form Another world! the cat part 2

Yang was sneaking around the abandoned town when she came to a jail and looked in there was one of those minions and Blake in cell it was guarding. She gulped and said, "Come on yang you can do this!"

She then looked down and grabbed a dead minion's sword and said, "ok let's do this!" She then throw a rock and when the guard looked away she changed it and stabbed it in the head.

in that moment she didn't notice a small spark go form her to the nameless blade. A moment later she slashed the lock on the door letting Blake out!

Blake then ran out and hugged her, "where's ruby and wiess!"

in a moment Ruby appeared at the door holding a minions head witch was dissolving into partials, "I'm having the time of my dam life! Zanpakuto's rock!"

A second Ruby then appeared and high fived the first making' Blake's eyes shoot open before the one holding the school slowly faded away.

Ruby then said, "I'm so fast I can be in two place at once for a bit now!" she then vanished by speed!

Blake tilted her head as she asked, "Say what now?"

Meanwhile in the desert.

Seis was on the ground using his spear to help get himself up his legs shaking as he looked to Kazui, "why do you keep kicking me between the legs? Why? Why? Do you keep kicking me there?" his voice was very high!

Kazui then held his blades out and in a quick sonido burst he was before Seis his swords sticking out the Arrancar's chest making him gasp.

Seis throw up blood as he said, "why wasn't this move number one? Why all the kicking where the son doesn't shine!"

in a moment one blade went left and the other went right ripping and slashing the Arrancar into three piece making blood rain all over him as the corpse started to dissolve into partials of spiritual energy.

Kazui then laughed and Sonido back into the town.

in the Town Blake was watching as all the minions where dying as she said, "what happened?"

Ruby then said, "I think they are dying with there making, I guess Kazui won!"

Blake blinked, "who's Kazui?" she then heard a voice with a creepy hollow echo form behind her say " me" Blake was shivering and pale as she slowly turned around to see the full hollow form Kazui covered in blood.

Blake's eyes went wide as she jumped into Ruby's arms and screamed, "MEOW!" Blake then went wide eyed as she realized what she screamed, "Oh fuck!"

Kazui then lifted his mask up and said, "what's wrong jumping at masks?" he then returned to normal.

Yang was wide eyed and said, "we get it you can turn into a monster! But was that really need?"

Kazui laughed and said, "yes it was! You should see my dad in full hollow form! Now that's a badass monster!"

Blake was shivering and said, "No no no!" NO! there can't not be another!"

Kazui then laughed, "there are many Visoreds we're a species!" his soul pager then rang and he answered if, "And looks like Ichika just found your last friend up in city one!" He then summoned his mask and opened a Garganta.

Blake's eyes widen, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Ruby was stepping into it, "A hole in reality! Now come on Blake get in the portal!"

Blake jumped onto a pole and hugged it, "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Yang was pulling on the cat girl, "Come on get in the hole! Get in the creepy portal!"

Blake was crying, "NO you can't make me! NO NO!" she held on tight no matter how hard Yang tried to pull her off.

Earlier while Kazui was chasing after most of Team Rwby Weiss had her own adventure

In what was once London now City one Weiss was waking up in an alley way.

She got up rubbing her head walking around confused at the strange city and the start still blue sky.

She looked around at strange buildings and people and a really big four faced clock, "where the hell am I?" She then heard a voice say " City one!"

She then turned to see Ichika who had her arms crossed and at her side was a weapon that had the handle of a rapier but it's blade was a long pole made of spike covered rings with a spike on the tip, "I'm Ichika you are?"

Weiss blinked " Weiss Schnee What's going on where On Remnant am i?"

Ichika crossed her arms, "lady this is earth! I never heard of Remnant!" Weiss was about to blink where there was a blast and she looked up to see a hole in what appeared to be the sky.

Revealing a night sky behind it as Ichika said, "the dome's been broken!"

Weiss's eyes widen, "THAT WAS A DOME?" in a moment Flying hollows showed up startling Weiss as she looked for her weapon but found nothing!

Ichika then pulled out her weapon swing it making beams bands strength form the rings making it a spike covered whip as she whipped a hollow dead. "Get out of here leave the hollows to be girl!"

Weiss stepped back, "Hollow what?" a hollow that looked like a bird, "We're hollows souls that lost there hearts and became monsters NOW GET IN MY BELLY I'M BIGGER THEN YOU I'M HIGHER ON THE FOOD CHAIN GET IN MY BELLY!"

Ichika then used her weapon to attack the hollow and said, "Hokkyoku no Yari and I will handle this get out of here!"

Weiss then tried to run only for another Hollow to attack her but out of reflex a summoning Glyph showed off giving her the giant armor's sword in a much smaller size allowing her to swing it and slash apart the hollow.

Ichika blinked, "you're a Quincy?"

Weiss blinked in confusion, "I don't know what that is!" she held the blade with both hands having trouble lifting it but she was able to rise it to summon a glyph to protect her fomr a Cero.

Around her people where screaming while others were joining the battle.

Weiss was looking around in shock as she noticed an energy patch appearing in the dome.

Ichika yelled, "Squad the barrier is up clean out these hollows so we can start repair work!" she then made her weapon stretch to stab a hollow in the head.

Weiss was still struggling to lift the much smaller version of the giant armor's sword as she said, "Fuck this shit! I'm going to wake up and I'll have Ruby looking over me like normal!"

in a moment he was knocked to the ground by a bat like hollow who said, "I'm going to eat you! do you want me to start in the middle or at the head?"

a moment later a spike covered whip hit killing the thing.

And that was the last one but a blast hit the streets and what looked like men in white army uniforms wearing gas mask walked in they where holding blue energy bows shooting at those who where brawling against the hollows.

Ichika held up her hand summoning a barrier kido behind her to cut off the street, "it's wandenreich Remains Block of the streets and large the captain and co captain!"

a random soul reaper then said, "Calling your mommy and daddy now! And it's ok I want your mommy to night now!" he then hit send on his soul pager before an arrow of blue energy went into his head making him fall apart and Weiss scream in horror.

One of the archers look to Weiss, "Something similar to us but you don't feel quite like one of us Capture her she must be studied then cut open!"

Weiss screamed as a glyph appeared summoning the one hollow she killed the hollow then fired a cero point blank on the Quincy making it scream in pain as it died and all the other Quincy looked scared.

Another one said, "Relax you idiots the containment suits will protect us if it's not a direct hit it's spiritual pressure won't poison you!"

Ichika looked to Weiss and said, "do that again! They are pure bloods those things are toxic to them!"

Weiss then said, "I don't have any control over the summoning if I did I would have summoned the monster this blade belongs to, to swing it for me!" in a moment her sword vanished as she said, "Oh ass!"

In a moment A Garganta opened and ruby jumped out and swung her scythe slashing energy Arrows as she land next to Weiss and hugged her, "Hay Weiss check me out! I'm a death god now!"

She then dashed off and two of her crushed a Quincy between themselves before the other fade and Weiss's eyes widen and one twitched as she said, "No no no! no!"

her summoned hollow then fired a cero as yang jumped in holding that Katana and shaking, "What's going on?"

Kazui then stepped out in bankai holding a shaking Blake and said, "Terrorist attack! YES!" He then summoned his mask, "Time to slaughter jackass!"

Allover what was once London bombs were going off.

Rukia and Renji where standing side by side in Bankai Rukia freezing the archers While Renji formed spiritual energy jaws to crush a large number of them.

in a moment an archer holding a bayoneted crossbow appeared he had a crown on his left sleeve. He then yelled, " Quincy Vollstandig!"

behind his back appeared three large silver wings two at his left his bow grow longer and the blade brow longer and wider making it appear like a large clever on the end of a long crossbow, on top of his head his mask now had a large grown.

His bow then fired a van sized energy Arrow only for Renji's bankai's tail to unfold making his blade grow larger and for him to rapidly slash the attack to piece.

Rukia was shivering as she breath out a cold ice mist at the Quincy only for it to fold it's energy wings to protect it's self.

the Quincy leader then said, "Our pride will bring us to victory we will be on top once more! We will claim this city for the fallen king!"

Renji shouldered his blade, "Dang it you guys are crazy!"

To be continued. 


	6. Girls form another world Reunion!

Against the invading force Ruby was using her double and double team attack against the enemy Quincy but using her weapons rose shaped hammer having thoughts about slashing humans.

Weiss was hiding in an alley with Blake as her summoned hollow vanished, "Great now we got nothing to protect myself!"

Yang was on the ground using her new blade to hold back a Quincy with a spear as a spiritual weapon, " I'm not doing much better!"

The Quincy then said, "I bet you'll make the perfect scream when I drill my spear through your neck!"

Yang's eyes widen, " THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" her aura flared allowing her to knock him back before her power boost failed as she got up, "Wait that's it? That's all my semblance's power boost can do? Knock him back then it's spent!?"

the Quincy then moved his Spear firing Arrows form the arc of the swing making her duck and cover her head, "Not the hair not the hair!"

in a moment two Rose hammers hit the Quincy in the head knocking him out and as one Ruby vanished she said, "Well now this day keeps getting weirder doesn't it girls!"

Blake's eye was twitching, "I'm still hung on this is a world of the dead!"

Weiss looked between Blake and where there was just a second Ruby, "THE FUCK IS GOING ON! Am I going crazy?"

Yang got up and said, "I don't think so!" She then looked to the sword and said, "Wait I think I just heard that thing talk!"

Ruby held hers. "sis zanpukto are living weapons connect to there owners souls you hear a voice form it, it means it's yours! Trust in it!" She then vanished.

Yang looked at the sword wide eyed and said, "Well then… hi?" she then gasp when she heard a voice say, "What's up girl!?"

Weiss held her head, "I've gone bat shit crazy!"

Blake was shaking and point to a large wolf on a chain connect to one of the Quincy's wrist the wolf was glowing made of spiritual energy

the dog opened it's mouth and fired an Arrow Only for Blake to grab Weiss and leave behind a clone as she jumped and the clone took the hit!

Moments later a random local soul reaper ran his blade through the Quincy's back killing it making the Quincy break apart into spiritual partials.

Weiss then jumped and shivered behind Blake, " I want to go home!"

Blake turned around and Hugged Weiss crying, "I want to go home too! Right meow!" She then covered her mouth not believing she meowed again!

Yang was then knocked back by a Quincy with boxing gloves weapons punching her in the back of the head! A moment later the Quincy was hit in the face with Koroshita Bara's hammer knocking him out.

Ruby then said, "no sucker punching! You son of a bitch!"

Weiss then ran off scared with Blake behind her they ran into a store to hid in side all around them where Katanas.

Blake grabbed one and held the blade as she turned to the door way to see a Quincy with a revolver coming in, "I'm not going done with out a fight!" noun known to her a small spirt of spiritual energy happened between her and the blade.

Weiss like wise grabbed a sword the spark happening for her as she point the blade at him, "do you're worst!"

The Quincy's gun then fired small bullet like energy arrows AT them only for Blake to manage to slash them and Weiss to glow with her blade as a summon glyph appeared and summoned her hollow's head, in a moment the hollow fired a cero at the Quincy knocking him through the wall.

Weiss blinked as the glyph vanished, "Ok how did I do that!"

Blake then said, "I'm more shocked this thing slashed energy bullets I mean what are this things made of!" she then heard a voice say, "we are completed by our owners soul!" She then rose an eye brow.

Weiss then said, "You just heard a voice form your sword too?"

Elsewhere Renji was battling against the Quincy leader his cloak a giant arm that punched him the leader up in to the air in to a tower's upper floor.

Renji then jumped into the air standing there point his blade at him, "Give it up!"

The leader jumped out of the hole shaped like his body and stood on a blue energy plate form as he held his weapon, "Why? Your wife had to call off her bankai and leave thanks to the cold it's just you now! I'm half way to victory! Why would I stop now!"

the arm turned back into a cloak as the tail unwrapped form around his waist and knocked the Quincy to the street " my wife's bankai may be a double edged sword but mine isn't!" He then jumped down rocketing down for a downward sword swing!

Only for the leader's weapon to be held up and for there blades to clash! Keeping Renji in place in the air as the Quincy leader stood on the ground, "yes but she's stronger then you!" He then fired on point blank range big ass arrow that knocked Renji back up into the air in to the dome!

Renji then fell to the ground landing face first in the middle of a roundabout. Where he used his blade like a cane to help him stand up as he said, " what the hell is wrong with this picture!"

the Quincy leader then appeared, "To avenge the one true Quincy king!" he then charged in the blade part of his weapon glowing and tripling in size only for the slash to be stopped by the right arm of the hollow mask wearing Kazui.

Kazui held it back his mask cracking, " your blut Atrerie is no much for my blut Vene Hierro hybrid!" in his left arm he swung his Shikai slashing the leader across the chest making him jump back as he bleed.

The Quincy then yelled, "disgrace to the blood line! Dirty impure freak how dare you tainted our blood with hollow DNA!"

Kazui held out His Shikai and said, "Hay my grandma loved my dad! And I'm sure she would have loved me if your king hadn't killed her for not being pure blood Quincy! You can blame it on the hollow but if she had her powers she could have protected herself! It's all the dead man you still follow's fault she's gone!"

He then slashed sending out a Getsuga Tenshou that make the covering his chest wound leader flap his wings to take off in to the air out of the way as Kazui looked to Renji, "I'm to drained for anything other then mask and Shikai! But my hollow powers are still poisonous to him and I got a good slash in! thing poison plus your Bankai can win this Renji?"

Renji then said, " yes but you better not ask out my daughter!" he then got into a fighting stance.

Kazui then said, " Trust me we're just friends." The Quincy leader then rapidly fired person sized arrows form his cross bow at them making them both brake apart at high speed.

they kept moving appearing and disappearing through burst of speed the Leader was having trouble keeping track of them he then spotted Kazui but and tried to fire but he stopped with a gasp.

the lead Quincy then looked down to see a sword through his chest and looked behind to see Renji smirking as he made a fist making the energy jaws bite the leader in half.

Renji then jumped back as he smiled above the gates of hell opened and chains attacked themselves to the Quincy leader and pulled him in side while he screamed and pointlessly struggle as he was pulled in. Once the leader was pulled in the gates closed and vanished.

Renji fell down, " well that's one way to win!"

Kazui's mask then shattered as he passed out on to the ground.

Renji turned his cloak into the large arm and picked him up, "Well this is done! Now time to play clean up!

Later on Kazui was waking up on a bed and he looked out the window to see big ben, "and the city one base!"

He then got up to see Ruby Yang Blake and Weiss all looking at him.

Weiss crossed her arms, "you don't look that scary!"

Kazui then summoned his mask and spoke in his hollow voice as he said, "that's because I'm not pissed off miss!" Weiss jumped at the voice.

He then snapped his fingers opening a Garganta and Weiss stepped back in shock as Kazui said, "Now get in the hole in the universe so we can leave before Ichika comes in here and tries to.."

a moment later Ichika ran in pinned him to the floor and tried to remove his mask, "Take the mask off so I can kiss got dam it!"

Kazui held his mask on tight as he said, "I'm not interested in you like that you're just a friend!"

Ichika then grabbed his shirt, "I'm the girl I'm the one who's suppose to do the friendzoning!

Kazui then said, "Well to bad because I just did!" he then punched her in the gut sending her up through the roof as he jumped up and quickly throw the stunned rwby girls into the portal as he said, "Now hurry! We only have a half hour till she comes back down!"

He then quickly jumped throw making it close behind him as Ichika came back down and yelled, "WHY WON'T HE LOVE ME!?"

to be continued.


	7. End of the prologue

Team Rwby where being lead through city ten's streets by Kazui.

As they walked older modern looking buildings slowly became replaced by newer feudal era style buildings till they came to what looked like a palace.

Kazui then stopped them, " this is the city's capital where my dad the captain of the city runs things Don't' stare at his horns or his hollow hole!" Before the girls could say anything he kicked the door down revealing what looked like a throne room.

on the two Thrones where Ichigo looking like his old hollow form only his horns where the only mark of the mask present allowing his smirk to be seen, over his open bankai jacket was a captains coat. His bankai to his right.

To his left was Orihime who was smiling warmly her outfit was a reverse color version of the one she wore in Las Noches.

Kazui then walked up holding his sword handle as he bowed, "Mom dad!"

Ruby blinked before bowing while holding her scythe on the ground copying Kazui, "Hi captain sir. I just figured this is what I need to do"

Blake was staring wide eyed she had seen lots of horns on Faunas, so the two horns on Ichigo's head didn't catch her eye it was the large hole where his heart should be she touched her chest almost like she feared she had one of those things.

Weiss was wide eyed looking at Kazui's dad holding her heart with her left hand and touching her head with her tight.

Yang's eyes darted form the horns to the hole to Kazui's mom then back too his dad's horns. " no wonder Kazui's hot! I mean look at the stock he comes form!" she then covered her mouth as Kazui turned red.

Orihime laughed and covered her face, "Now that's cute!"

Ichigo was chuckling too as he raised his face on his right hand, "So this are the girls form another world the one that, that beast came form! Well I can't be mad at you, after all I can see you're scared and confused much like we were when that grimm as the report says it was named showed up a world built on souls destroyed by something with no soul."

Kazui then rose and Ruby copied nervous. In a moment Ichigo was gone and in front of Ruby making the girl jump as Ichigo looked at her and her zanpukto, " you learned Shikai in the same day you got the blade."

He then vanished and appeared before Blake making her eyes widen as she stared through the hole, "and I can sense you all have connections to your blade that should be this strong. As well."

He then vanished again appearing behind Weiss making her eyes widen as he said, "Strange but then again the report does say you used your souls as weapons themselves makes sense having something made to weaponize the soul would respond to you four so quickly."

Ichigo then vanished and appeared before yang making her legs shake as she looked him in the eye, " and three of you still have living bodies. I can sense the silver eyed one's body and soul merged. There is a lot of questions and no real answers."

Ichigo then vanished and returned to his throne sitting down, " you four are staying in this city's military barracks, sense I don't want to start a panic only those who have shikai can leave it should be that hard as this place is a full city block and a miniature city in a building."

Orihime smiled and said, "that's great now you four are probably sleepy Kazui show your new friends to some empty rooms for the night."

Kazui nodded and sighed for them to follow but Yang was stopped and Orihime whispered to her, "brake my baby's heart and I'll brake you in half bitch!" Yang then turned in time to see her hand covered in an orange cube slowly vanishing making her eyes widen as Orihime waved her hand making the cube stop.

Yang rubbed her still there hand eyes wide and gulped, "and here I took you for the ray of sun shine type!" she then joined her room.

Team rwby soon found themselves in a room with two bunk beds.

Ruby put her new scythe down on a table as the girls put down there swords as she said, "Well now I don't know if it's all that was going on or trying to pretend it didn't happen but I think the fact we've found ourselves in another world far form home were everyone is dead as we define it but alive by how they define it!"

Weiss then crossed her arms and sat down on a button bunk, "and you're a ghost now technically."

Blake then jumped on to the bunk above Weiss and said, "yeah should we have a funeral?"

Ruby crossed her arms, "I'm still standing I'm not dead you guys! Just differently alive."

Yang jumped onto a top bunk and said, "yeah let's go with that when we tell dad if we see him again."

Ruby then sat down on the bed below her sister, " yeah that's a point we may never return home. We may be stuck here in a world were huntress training is pretty much useless like our old weapons."

there was a long Pause before yang said, "Kazui's mom slowly made my hand vanish only to stop and worn me to not brake her babies heart!"

Blake then looked at her, " I don't want to believe it but I most!"

Weiss then laid down, "I have a hollow summons that means I can use that cero thing! With out needing the hole in me!"

Ruby then laid down and said, " yeah .. how do you think that thing feels anyway I mean walking around with a hole in you body or soul or both.. you girls no what I mean!"

Yang then laid down and looked down to her sister, "I'm more worried about how Ichigo I think that was his name made it sound like we were only here as an experiment, and what worries me more then that is this Orihime woman, because she made part of me fade away! I mean she gave it back but why is no one freaking out over it?!" Her eyes turned red.

Blake laid down and said, "Yang we have all freaked out so much we ran out of freak out. "

Ruby yawned and said, "Well I guess this is good night I know we should probably wash up and look for a change of cloths but I'm tired."

Weiss nodded as she put the sheets over her, "yeah at least we're together now familiar face in a strange big big weird world of things worst then the grimm."

Blake nodded as she looked up at the roof, "I never would have pictured this happening."

Yang then said, "I believe the take away is it's not the first time it's happened a grimm came here, for all we know some of these things came to remnant heck are aura could just be a watered down version of their soul power."

Ruby removed her cape and throw it to the floor, "well.. that's a thought big sister." She sound nervous, "all I know is you guys are stuck I got shikai I can look around the city I hope there's a bakery."

Weiss then rolled over, "Well good night girls we'll be need our frist"

Blake rolled over as well " yeah good night don't let the hollow's bite!"

Yang rolled over to her left side and said, "I over heard someone say there brother became a hollow because a hollow eat him.. so let's not let those things take a bite I won't look good as a monster good night."

Ruby's eyes widen as she hide under the covers, "why would you make me worry about that big sister!

the next morning looking in a large mirror was team Rwby Weiss Blake and yang dressed in soul reaper academy student uniforms.

Ruby in a normal soul reaper outfit with the wrist tied down by red sports tape and wearing her hood, "there no offense to Koroshy but that outfit made me cold!"

Blake's eye was twitching, "why can't I wear black!"

Kazui then said form behind the door, "Blake is for Shikai users or those who killed one thousand hollows. Same thing for customizing the uniform."

Ruby then smiled and said, "Well see you girls later I'm off to go check out this place I hear this guys can use magic and I want to learn it"

Kazui then said, "It's called Kido!"

to be continued.

and there we have the last of the overly long prologue that's right the last few chapters were meant as a prologue now the real story starts. 


	8. Enter the bount!

It had been a week and Weiss was walking around the Shinigami base growling, "Same walls some faces same things! For a week! I'm going mad! I tell you mad!"

at what point Ruby popped up behind her, " Hi Weiss Shunpoed around town!" Weiss then turned and screamed and spotted Ruby had a casket of cookies.

Ruby held out the basket, "Cookie I figured you could use something that has taste to eat after a week!"

Weiss's eye twitched, "I don't need your pity" She then took one of the cookies and ate it "  
But thanks."

Ruby then said, " yeah I don't trust the cafeteria's food well I have to go hollow hunting to try and learn bankai! Wait your still on Shikai why most I be so ahead!" she then vanished leaving behind a trail of roses.

Weiss then growled as she walked along, " A week of noun stop training and dodging rapid fire ceros and still no closer to figuring out your name!" she then grabbed the handle of her Katana and looked at it the wrapping now white the cross guard now shaped like a snow flake, "I mean you've changed why can't I hear your name!"

the sword then said, "I am part of you I know you have not been completely honest with yourself yet and that's holding you back as it always has you can stop lying to yourself and move forward and be slowed down. My name is.. "

Weiss sighed, "still nothing!" she then walked by a door and heard a strange sound coming form a room marked mod souls, "Wait I read about those, they are main made souls, wait why does it sound like someone eating in there!"

Weiss then kicked the door down to see Someone in an academy uniform eating Mod souls making her eyes widen, "What the fuck! You're eating souls!"

The student turned his red eyes red hair and pale skin staring at her and , "Well I've been founded out well they don't taste as good as the real deal, time to go organic!" he then pulled what looked like a pocket watch.

Weiss drew her blade, "Going to check the time instead of slash!" She then swung her blade only for the watch the glow as he said " Zeige Dich"

the watch become what looked like a four armed knight with four swords.

Weiss's eyes widen as her sword was blocked with one black and she jumped back to avoid three more swords cutting her head off, "What the fuck!"

The nameless student laughed, "you would think a girl would know a doll when she saw one!"

Weiss' eyes widen as she summoned a summoning seal to summon a hollow head to fire a cero, "then aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls!"

the student laughed as his doll slashed through the cero making Weiss duck to avoid having her head cut off, "I will never be able to use one of this swords my bount soul can't split to give it life. I only pretend as I had endless good in this mod souls can't let you tell and ruin this for me!"

Weiss then tried to jump out of the room but slammed against a wall she then turned to see what looked like a black energy wall holding her in the mod soul room.

the student grabbed another mod soul off a shelf and eat it and said, "It's all over girl just stop fighting and let me drink your soul!" he licked his lips, "that exotic other worldly soul!"

Weiss shivered and held out her blade summoning a glyph to block the dolls for blades, "all it does is slash and slash has it no other moves!" She then smirked as she said, "Well if that's the Case!"

She then dropped her shield and summoned a glyph below the dolls feet as she ducked jumped out of the way of a downward sword slash.

the doll tried to move but couldn't the glyph held it in place as Weiss ran for the bount, "I don't know what you are but you won't eat my soul!"

the bount try it's lifeless sword to block the strike, "I may not ever have shikai but I still know how to sword fight and you can't use those glyphs with out freeing my doll!" he then kicked her down and went to slash her only for Weiss to hold out her blade blocking the strike.

The bount smirked as he said, "Your will be a fine prize!"

Weiss's eyes widen as she said, "My soul belongs to me you can't have it!" she then kicked him away by hitting him .. below the belt.

the bount was knocked down making Mod souls fall down on to him and the floor Weiss then got up only to slip on a mod soul and fall back down, "Great! I forgot where we were fighting!"

The bount got up and in a moment the room morphed into a creepy mansion as he dropped is blade and vanished appearing beside his knight doll. "No more playing around!"

In a moment the doll glow as it formed around it's owner making a blinding light and where once a human sized knight and bount stood one twice as tall six armed knight appeared holding six swords.

the merged being then took a step shattering Weiss' Glyph as it charged, "I will devour your soul!" it then slashed with it's six left arm making Weiss jump to the right and hold out her blade at an angel to block the right arm slashes, but that only made her skid back along the floor.

Weiss's point of view.

I was panting barely holding my own I called out my summoning glyph again to summon the hollow head to fire off a cero but just like last time it was slashed apart into nothing as it charged at me!

I was going to die by having my soul eaten! I rolled to the left getting out of the merged monsters path. I will never see home again!

I stood up crying my pride making me continue to fight this losing battle. I'll never see this world! I noticed a faint glow coming form my blade as the made guy appeared and I summoned a glyph to act like a shield but it was just smashed by six sword slashes, as I jumped back.

Ruby will be the last friend I saw! The last person form home I know I saw.. why couldn't it have been Blake.. Wait what?

I jumped summoning a glyph to stand on watching the bad guy charge below me instead of focusing on how he changed to room to this place or the doll thing I was focusing on my thought and what my sword said I wasn't being honest with myself.

I summoned another glyph to jump to trying to keep out of the knight's range only for it to throw one of it's swords making me back flip down, .. could it be.. could it be the reason I didn't like Neptune wasn't because he was an idiot.. could it be the only reason I gave him a chance was the fear of my father.. stopping me form going after the one I really wanted?

I then noticed another sword flying at me and summoned a glyph to block it this time it worked as the arms weren't behind it as I landed.

I wasn't being honest with myself that's what's holding me back could I be in love with.. but she's.. and we're both ..

I then saw the knight rushing at me and time slowed down I was against the wall and clearly avoiding was not getting me anywhere, " I like Blake."

I then heard something and said, "Let the snow fall Kori no joo! ( ice queen)

Return to third person point of view.

in a bright flash the it was snowing in the room as Weiss stood in a soul reaper outfit like Yoruichi's Shunko outfit her hair down flowing past her shoulders in the wind.

In hand was her shikai blade it looked like a rapier with snow white metal hand guard and a claymore style blade she held it in front of her with one hand, the other pointing at the bount, "I don't know what you are but you will not eat me!"

She moved her sword to her side as she said, "I finally understand myself I have a life to finally live!" she then point her sword at the charging night and moved it forward making one of it's seix arms free this one holding a sword and both sword and arm shattered. "sub zero shatter!"

The knight had only a sword in it's lower left arm and it's two remaining rights as it charged, "You think your funny!"

Weiss then jumped back pointing the blade at the ground as she summoned her hollow in a body of ice "Articero! Fire!" the hollow then fired a super shilled cero at the knight that hit it point blank.

the ice then explode form the impact covering and casing the knight making it shatter back into the bount who was still holding one of it's dolls swords

the room returned to normal as Weiss point at him with her blade and said, "you lose!" in a moment she stabbed him in the chest making the Bount shatter in to special partials.

She then smiled as her sword resealed into it's sheaved katana state and put it in her belt as she walked out and flipped her hair, "well I'm a brand new Weiss!"

She then walked pass Yang and Blake who gasped.

Weiss smiled at them, "What I got shikai?"

Yang blinked, "not that it's that weird face your making!" She was pale.

Weiss blinked in confusion, "What I'm smiling."

Blake's ears stood up and said, "Well stop it!"

Weiss giggled making Yang and Blake jump back and yell "Who are you!?"

Weiss smiled and covered her mouth a bit, "simple I'm a brand new me!" she then grabbed Weiss by the shirt of her uniform making Blake's eyes widen as she was pulled down to Weiss's level.

Blake blinked nervously, "What are you doing Weiss!" In a moment Weiss pressed her lips against Blake's making Blake's eyes widen. "

Yang's jaw dropped as she blinked," I thought she was crushing on my sister!"

Weiss then broke the kiss leaving Blake wide eyed slack jawed and frozen! Weiss then tapped her jaw to close it, "Now I have a report to go give we have soul eating monsters on the lose"

She then flipped her hair and as she walked away look back and shot Blake a wink.

Blake was still frozen, Yang move her hand in front of cat girl's face, "Darn I think she broke! Weiss most be one good kisser to do this to you! Come on girl.. wait did she say something is eating souls?"

to be continued.


	9. Hunt for the bount!

Out about in the city Weiss and Ruby where up on a building and Weiss was smiling, "Patrol buddies!"

Ruby put an arm around Weiss, "Know I know you wish you were with Weiss or were still with her to be her white knight but come on this will be fun You and me bestie!"

Weiss then flash stepped out of Ruby's arm and said, "No it won't! no it won't!"

Ruby smiled and point down at a guy in an ally all alone and said, "look Supposes behavior maybe he's a bount?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "you've said that about the last ten people to talk through this alley!"

Meanwhile.

walking around the base Blake was shaking holding her Katana out, "soul eating monsters creepy dolls! No no! kitty no like! Kitty no like the dolls! Soul eating monster that's just a grimm, but the dolls! The killer dolls!"

She was shaking like a leaf, as she said, "And me with out Shikai!" she then heard something and turned sharply just to see a rat, "Ok just a rat!"

She then jumped just to see Kazui walking the other way, "ok that was a more reasonable thing to be startled by."

Kazui rolled his eyes and walked off saying, "Weird ass cat?"

Blake blinked, "I'm weird he has a hole in his chest half the dam time!" She then kept inching through the halls stopping to check out a corner before moving along as she said, "Ok I know it's awkward right now with the kiss but I would feel some much better with someone I know with Shikai to back me up!"

she was shaking and then jumped on to the roof making a startled cat sound and looked down to see the thing that scared her was the cat again, "Oh the irony."

She then jumped down holding her Katana, "Ok come on blake what are the chance those things would be here again? I mean how stupid would they have to be to risk facing Kazui and his bigger badder scarier daddy!?"

she then jumped again and screamed and saw nothing looking down at the rat as she said, "you're mocking me and enjoying ever second of it aren't you!?"

Meanwhile Kazui was looking over a report, "No reports of other bount with an active search I'm starting to thing this is a one time thing.

He then flash stepped out into the city starting Ruby and Weiss who where in an ally as he said, "We haven't found another bount we're starting to believe this was an isolated incident we're your done with the patrol return and call it a day!"

Kazui then vanished with flash step.

Ruby screamed, "GOT DAM IT HE'S STILL FASTER THEN ME! I'M NOT USE TO BEING SECOND FASTEST!"

Weiss gasped and said, "ok now let's finish up I need to go talk to blake!" She then pushed Ruby along.

Ruby then looked back and said, "what the! Weiss she'll be there when we get back! I know you haven't spoken to her sense the kiss but calm down women."

Weiss then said, "Tell that to my heart and soul!" She said pushing her along.

Later on Blake was still holding her Katana out shaking as someone said, "Hi blake!"

She then jumped turned and slashed only for Weiss to block the strike and said, "Oh what a cute scaredy cat."

Blake put the sword away, "cute I tried to slash you?"

Weiss then said, "only because your jumpy and besides, I have a lot of more skills now, but more to the point I think we need to talk about the kiss."

Blake's eyes widen, "Weiss I've never felt that way about a girl and the last time I felt that way about a boy he.." Blake teared up and moments later Weiss hugged her and petted her head.

Blake's eyes widen as Weiss whispered, "it's ok it's ok I'm here I'm here for you."

Blake's point of view.

I'm crying.. Weiss is hugging me and petting me.. saying it's ok she's here and she'll protect me .. I feel safe and like purring.. What in the hell is happening right now?"

I then heard a voice whisper, "Kiss the girl!" I then looked down it was coming form the sword my sword want me to kiss Weiss! What's going on!

I felt warm as Weiss put her hand on my face looking me into my tear filled eyes and before I knew it she kissed me again while holding me close.

I cried and held her my heart skipping a beat,.. Does this mean I'm dating Weiss?

Return to third person point of view.

Yang rounded a corner to see Weiss and Blake kissing and turned to go the other way, "Gee get a room you two!"

Kazui then flash stepped in front of Yang his mask on making Yang Jump scream and try to run but he grabbed her wrist, "You will not miss practice."

Yang was then drug away as she said, "But that's just avoiding the hell fire rain of ceros you and your daddy are firing! No no! No cero rain! No laser shoot rain! I don't to go to practice!" She struggled to get free.

Kazui laughed as he said, "If you don't want to do then learn Shikai so you don't have to!"

Yang then yelled, "Wait we don't have blake!"

Kazui then said, "her practice class isn't for another five hours yang!"

Yang was crying as she gave up and just let him drag her, "This sucks! Fine! But at least promise not to get artsy with them again? Do you know how scary it was for cero to fall all around you miss you then you look down and see your in the mouth of a gain skull made form the impact creators all around you!"

Kazui then laughed, "it wasn't a skull it was my hollow mask."

Yang then muttered, "why most he be hot!?" Kazui then laughed and said, "you said that out loud thanks, it means a lot."

Yang's eyes widen as she turned redder then Blake, "DAM YOUR HEARING!"

back with the two girls.

Weiss broke the kiss looking at a red wide eyed Blake smiling as she hugged her, "I guess we giving this a chance now."

Blake was red struggling to come up with something to stay she was just stuttering at this point so Weiss giggled and jokingly said, "you say the sweetest things."

Meanwhile.

in the sewer looking up as a bount in a nice green suit and red hair, with black eyes he adjusted his orange tie, "Great stuck hiding now because of one dumbass! What a way to spend the day! I should be drinking the souls of fine elegant ladies right now, he better be happy he's dead so I can't get him or my name isn't Vent dread." 

To be continued.


	10. A bount Time Blake!

In the training yard Weiss held out her Shikai facing Blake who held her Katana out, "Ok a spare for our first date, can't do much else but let's unlock that shikai of yours so we can do better for our second date!"

Blake was blushing as she charged in slashing and Weiss stepped back summoning an ice wall that pulled into Blake's blade leaving her sword stuck in the ice at the moment of contact.

Weiss looked down, "I'm not trying to hurt you but please unlock it!"

Blake put her foot on the ice wall and in a moment kicked off pulling her sword out she stumbled for a second before regaining her footing and charging in for another slash this time Weiss blocked with her blade.

Weiss was steadily blocking Blake's sword strikes, "your zanjutsu skills are good but with out a shikai to boost it you won't be able to stand a chance against a what ever we face next."

she went into for a strike her so Blake made a clone only for Weiss to move quick enough to slash through the clone and Blake's eyes went wide as she felt something touch her nose.

Blake's widen and her jaw dropped as she looked down to see Weiss poking her nose with a finger her blade down and All Weiss said was, "boop!"

Blake's dropped as her ears stood up and her eyes widened, "Really?"

The Schnee giggled cutely as she span around summoning her hollow as she said, "like I said I'm not trying to hurt you!"

In a moment the hollow fired off a Cero making Blake jump to the right as Weiss added, "A hollow on the other hand is different!"

Elsewhere in the city sewers.

A man was running he was in ripped jeans and a ripped white shirt only by his side was an eight foot-tall mantis.

Kazui appeared in front of him shouldering his Shikai as he said, "You know feeding right after we called of the search was stupid right Mr. Bount! We still had people who were too stubborn to quit on patrols!"

The bount turned to run as he said, "Really you can't fight here you'll damage the city if you go full power you're stuck at Shikai just like your father is stuck on his throne!" he then held out his hand making the mantis charge as the bount ran.

The mantis then tried to slash at Kazui only for Kazui to easily block the strike with his sword as Kazui chuckled as the right corner of his mask formed around his eye as he said, "that's what you think! Bala!"

In a moment the blast fired form the tip of his sword hitting the mantis doll in the chest making it shatter to pieces.

The mask fragment vanished as Kazui laughed, "they don't make dolls like they use too!"

he vanished through speed leaving a static like sound behind as he following the bount.

The bount was coming to the end of the tunnel to a green portal and it tried to jump into itonly for Kazui to appear in front of him and close line him into the ground.

the portal then closed, "So one of you has portal powers. That's how you all hide you all jump into those portals to your hide out after feeding so we don't find you! I bet there's a whole portal net work set up opening at certain times. Hiding form sight so no one noticed them. "

The bount gasped and backed away the shocked looked on his face told Kazui he was right as the Reaper held his sword along the tunnel dragging it through the water and scrapping the metal below it as he said, "Well now we know one portal is here so we'll just wait for it to open again. But I can't have you warning them about the new sting plan!"

In a moment Kazui swung his blade slashing off the bount's head making both parts of the thing break apart into spiritual particals.

Kazui walked along as he fanned his face, "Now to get out of this place! Why do they always run to the sewers! I mean it stinks down here! Do bount not have a sense of smell?"

Meanwhile back in the training field.

Blake was panting tired holding her blade against Weiss hollow!

Blake point of view.

I past Beacon's entrance exam no problem.. but turns out that was easy shit!.. I was panting unable to realize my sword!.. I mean is this what my life is now? Am I going to have to hide behind Weiss?

am I going to be hiding in fear to survive this new world? .. am I just going to be the one who always needs people to come save her.. No! NO! I won't be that!

.. I won't be useless! I won't! I looked to my blade and said out loud, "Tell me your name!"

in a moment I heard something not all of it but something, "Again!" I said as I avoid a hollow headbutt by rolling to the left.

I heard more of the name that time so I held the blade out and said, "once more!" then I smiled as the hollow charged and I yelled it out, "Strike for the shadows Dakuburedo!"

In a moment I smiled as my sword blade shattered revealing a blade made of dark shadow like energy I then swung my sword making the energy grow and act like a whip hitting the summon hollow In the head with enough force to smash it!

Moments later I was covered in shadows for a second revealing my new soul reaper outfit, a black shirt, a black coat, the normal soul reaper pants and white belt, and I was bare foot I smiled

I saw Weiss smile and jump for joy as she yelled, "YES YES YOU DID IT!"

I then span making the blade covering me in a ribbon of darkness as she summoned another hollow it was shredded by the ribbon shield around me when it hit me!

a smile came on my face as I stopped spinning and sealed my sword and ran up to Weiss using flash step for a second to pull her into a hug as I smiled, "I finally get to wear black and I can leave this base!"

Weiss then smiled and cuddled up to me as I held her turning red.

Return to third person point of view.

yang was walking around and she gasped when she spotted Blake and Weiss, "She unlocked it! I'm the only one stuck here being useless as I don't have Shikai!"

Yang began to cry as she left hiding her face.

Yang's point of view.

I covered my face I was stuck here my little sister out in a strange new even more dangerous world on her own, then Weiss left, now Blake, I'm useless!

here I'm useless I can't fight hollows I can't help my sister! I can't fight the bount! I can't even leave this stupid base!

I ran back into a room and sat down in a corner held my knees to my face and cried, I'm her big sister how can I look after Ruby when I'm the one who needs protecting!

And Kazui wont' be looking my way! He'll be looking at the other girls where we can actually fight! I was crying my eyes out

Return to third person point of view.

yang was looked up her eyes glowing red, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Elsewhere

Kazui was talking with his dad, "So we just wait for the portal to open up and we can whip out the bount in one go!"

Ichigo clapped and said, "very good son, it took me and my guys a lot longer to solve this when I was you're age, I guess the bount have gone down hill! Anyway gather up the soul reapers you want and get a move on!"

Kazui bowed happily.

Later on Yang was laying on her bed having dried her tears as Blake Ruby and Weiss ran in and Ruby was cheering.

Ruby then said, "Big sister Kazui found out about the bount's portal network now we're going to use it to go right to the bount!" She then smiled.

Blake flipped her hair, "This will be my first mission I mean I've only had shikai for what an hour?"

Weiss held her arm, "don't worry I'll watch your back" She smiled, but it turned to a growl when Ruby said, "I'm sure you'll be watching that and something else back there too "

Blake's eyes widen as she turned red and in a moment Weiss was chasing after Ruby down the halls as Ruby yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE… Undead… dead? WHY MOST THIS BE CONFUSING!"

Blake grabbed her shirt and smelled it, and quickly walked into the bath room, "I need a shower. A long cold shower!

Yang then let a tear run down her eye now that she was alone, "Not far!"

To be continued.

Omake.

On Remnant Team JNPR were meeting in their room.

Jaune sat down on his bed and said, "ok guys today's subject what happened to Team RWBY we know they couldn't have died there to good for that!"

Pyrrha sat down beside Jaune and spoke while slowly moving closer to Jaune, "maybe they just got injured and are licking there wounds before returning."

Ren crossed his arms as he sat on his bed, "Not likely, if they were injured they would have head as close to a kingdom as can be for the better medical care!"

Nora jumped up and down like a hyper active child as she said, "Maybe they found some artifact that sent them to another world!"

Jaune face palmed, "Nora that's just crazy talk!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Honestly another world really Nora?"

Ren looked to her and said, "Ok did you drink coffee Nora?"

Nora rubbed the back of her head, "yeah that was a stupid idea!"

end omake.


	11. Chapter 11

Yang was in a corner in the base yard sighing as she said, "my team is out fighting and I'm stuck here being useless!"

In a moment Ichigo then said, "then let's fix that!" Yang jumped up and gasped there stood Ichigo blade shouldered.

Yang stepped back, "Say what?"

Ichigo laughed and point at her with his sword making Yang's eyes widen as she shivered in fear, "My son likes you! he can't take you out if you can't use shikai to leave the base! So I'm simple hear to train you till you unlock Shikai! Now draw your sword we need to teach you how to use a got dam sword!"

yang was shaking as she drew her sword and said, "I don't want to do this!" she said fearfully as Ichigo appeared behind her grabbed her by the hair and throw her into a wall.

Yang got up charging and swinging like a bad women her aura burning and her eyes red, "NO ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR!"

Ichigo simple held out his left index finger and used them to block each swing, " One finger that's all I need against you and that's merciful!"

Yang jumped back and grabbed her sword with two hands and charged in with a two hand side was swing the swing of her arc send out a red energy arc!

Yang's eyes widen as Ichigo simple slapped the attack making it shatter, "you have learned Ryodan! Never seen someone use it side wise instead of up and down before But to each there own!"

Yang looked to her sword her eyes returning to normal as her aura died down and she said, "Can you repeat that miss sword?"

Ichigo clapped, "See you are starting to hear the sword now! This is how you learn hands own That's how we're going to teach you shikai Now what are you waiting for I grabbed you by the hair and!" he then opened his hand making three strands of blonde hair blow in the wind, "and didn't let go of some!"

Yang screamed and charged in again rapidly slashing but they did nothing to Ichigo as he just stood there looking at her , "Senmaioroshi rapid sword slashes two moves!"

Meanwhile in a creepy old castle.

Ruby Blake Weiss Kazui and some other soul reapers were battling against dolls.

Ruby used her clone combo to slash a doll that looked like a werewolf in to three parts and as her clone vanished, "So weird!"

Weiss tapped her shikai on the ground summoning six different hollows around her made of aura as they fired ceros at the incoming dolls.

Blake was swinging her shadow whip smashing the head of a doll that looked like a pixie! "What is this shit!"

In a moment a bount jumped out behind her and almost bit her till she made her shikai spin around her like a ribbon knocking him off she then turned around and held her with one hand and cut the bount's head in half with her left hand, "Only Weiss gets to do that!"

Weiss blushed as she put a hand on her face, "Honey now is not the time for that!"

Kazui was disappearing and rapidly reappearing every time he reappeared another doll or bount was slashed to pieces he had his mask on and was growling.

Ruby jumped and said, "Dam it! Kazui you're a badass! You put all the huntsmen back home to shame!"

Weiss span around tapping a doll making it freeze to the point of shattering as she said, "To be fair the grimm are pretty much a joke for us now!"

Once the room was cleared they all head down the stairs to the underground part of the place and coming up the stairs were more dolls this all looked the same like giant wasps.

Ruby held her scythe out and said, "Great mass production!"

Meanwhile back in the base.

Yang was panting holding her blade in two hands as Ichigo sat down his blade stabbed into the ground beside him as he held it with his left hand. Ichigo looked at her and said," Come on craping out already? Come on where is the mad dragon I've heard about it! Earlier it was more of just a temper tantrum! Girl your strength is with rage but rage is like a cero!"

Ichigo made What looked like a ball of fire between his horns and said, "This is a cero with no direction no focus just energy about to be forced out! If I fire it I'll just blow up in my face like your anger you need to focus it on one target it give it shape and direction!" the fireball then morphed into a normal cero witch he made vanish as he said, "Instead of focus on attacking everything around you or just hitting me focus on a single point!"

Yang sighed and growled as her aura flared up again but it slowly shrank and formed a red outline around her and her blade as she gave it a straight jab as she charged.

Yang smiled as she saw her sword hit Ichigo's left shoulder damaging his jacket revealing his unharmed shoulder.

Ichigo got up to Yang's shock and looked to his damaged cloths, "not strong enough to hurt but you can still tell you hit me for once. " that was onibi normal down with blunt weapons but still you've mastered three zanjutsu moves Yang!"

He then pushed her away in to a wall making her fall down only holding her sword in her left hand as she struggled to get up her aura glowing her eyes a tranquil yet mad purple.

Yang then stabbed her blade into the ground and put her hands on it to hold herself up as she smiled, "Ok I can see why Kazui is so strong you're an epic teacher Mr. Kurosaki! Strike Gorudenddoragon no ken!"

In a moment she was covered by red light and when it died down she was in a copy of sui-feng's Shunko outfit she had on two Gauntlets made of gold that covered her hands and fingers form the knuckles came four inch blades two side.

Yang got in her normal fighting stance as her aura flared and said, "Now let's try to mix this with Kido to see if I can do that think I heard about!" her red glow gained a faint white outline.

In a moment she vanished and appeared thanks to flash step inches form Ichigo and hit him right in the face her Blade stopped at his nose unable to brake his skin.

Ichigo smirked," You just used your aura to guide you with basic kido knowledge to pull off the lowest level Shunko I've seen! But guess what it felt like a bug land on my nose, I felt that! It took my son five years of hard work before I felt one of his blows and you've done it in one afternoon!"

Yang jumped back and gave rapid punches she slide her hands at the moment of contact to make them slashes Ichigo was blocking them all with the back of his hand but she kept doing it gaining no ground just smiling to herself as she said, "What can I saw I had the world's best teacher!"

Ichigo then flicked her on the head sending her back into the same wall Ichigo then said, "That was Hakuda the art of hand to hand fighting's gag move Oni dekopin my father used it to teach me how to fight and I used it on my son! Your shikai is a mix of hand to hand and blade So now let's start learning Hakuda to find your new fighting style!"

Yang got up with a burst of aura as she rapidly punching and slashing at him Ichigo avoid each one, "Hakuda sandbag beast and senmaioroshi together That's the stuff girl!"

Yang smiled as she start to pant and slow down she lowered grabbing her knees, "Dam it! Out of aura!" she then passed out.

Meanwhile back in the mansion Ruby Weiss Blake and Kazui made it to the bottom to see an assembly line of the bug dolls.

And one bount sitting in a chair with a cane in his hand " Vent dread is my name leader of the bount is my game!"

Weiss point at him and said, "Well give it up! You guys are dead and you got no more dam dolls."

Vent tapped his cane on the ground making the rock below him appear around him and keep gathering around him as the building around them was destroyed by the growth.

Kazui quickly morphed to bankai as the girls eyes widen before them now was a doll of a massive ten story gorilla made of stone.

it banged it's chest and roared as it tried to smash them making them all jump back and Kazui opened his mouth to fire a cero only for the stone ape to eat the cero then spit it right back at them making them all jump on to the remains of the stairs as the cero explode before them.

Kazui then said, "Well now that's an interesting move!"

Vent then laughed form within the ape saying, 'My doll is the ultimate doll you are useless against it!"

Weiss then summoned out the heads of six hollows that fired a merged cero as she said, "Kazui fire another one when he eats this one!" the massive cero made of six different light blues fired at the ape that eat it.

but before the ape could spit it back out Kazui fired again hitting the ape in the mouth making both cero's explode.

The ape stumbled back as it's jaw fell off Ruby smiled but her eyes widen as the jaw float up and reformed.

Blake then said, "It's armor that repairs itself, wait I got it we just need to damage it enough for Kazui to jump in and handle the guy driving this stone monkey!" 

In a moment the ape grabbed Blake making her yell, "GET YOUR DANG STONE HANDS OFF ME YOU OVER GROWN MONKEY!"

To be continued.


	12. A bount time this ended!

In the battle against the ape Blake was struggling the hand gripping her so tight she couldn't reach her zanpukto as she yelled, " A little help here gals and guy!""

Kazui then said, "Can't he's holding you in front of himself no matter where I fire he'll just move you in the way! You're his soul shield!"

Ruby looked at the ape pointing at the stone primate with her scythe, "BAD MONKEY BAD MONKEY!"

Weiss was screaming as she said, "put down my girlfriend!"

Vent laughed as his ape used it's free hand to punch the ground sending them all flying up into the air form the force of the blast, the ape then opened it's mouth and fired a gust of high powered wind blowing them away or at least he tried to!

Ruby used stuck her scythe into the ground to stop herself.

Kazui was still standing he was in full release to do so, Weiss was holding on to Ruby's leg with her eyes closed, "Relax I'm not looking at your Butt Ruby!"

Ruby then looked back, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS! WE CAN'T ATTACK THIS THING WHILE HE HAS BLAKE! AND YOU SAY THAT! FOCUS ON SAVING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

In a moment yang jumped down and using her zanpukto gauntlet she gave a double axe handle shattering the arm that held blake!

the cat girl used her semblance to move out of the way or the falling rocks as she land on the ground finally grabbing a hold of her weapon.

Kazui then smiled and as the arm put it's self back together he yelled, "MOVE YANG BALA!" form his horns the blast then fired.

Yang flash stepped form the arm to behind Ruby as the blast took off the right side of the ape.

A moment later Ruby vanished leaving rose petals as she was seen jumping into a hollow part of the large ape.

Within the ape Ruby ran around through flash step coming into the head to see Vent covered n stone leaving only his eyes uncovered.

Ruby then tried to slash the stone but her weapon stopped on contact, she was rapidly swinging and growling, "JUST LET ME KILL YOU ALREADY! GUYS MY SCYTHE CAN'T CUT HIS ROCK COCOON! Wait!"

Ruby then said, " His eyes is open!" she then stuck her scythe into one of those eyes there was a scream that made the Ape fall over as Vent's scream came form the stone ape's lips!

Ruby fell over falling over and her scythe came out she then looked and screamed an eye was on the tip of the thing, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA REGRET REGRET!" She then looked to see blood gushing form a now empty eye socket.

Ruby fainted as she said, "I don't feel well!"

Outside the ape was stumbling smashing at random with everyone running around Weiss was summoning hollows but Kazui held out his hand, "He isn't controlling the doll Ruby wounded him not enough to kill him right away but form bleeding out. He is already dead! Just out last him!"

Yang looked at him a hand on her hip being careful not to cut herself with her wrist blade, "Dam Tall dark scary and sexy you're the complete package Kazui!"

Kazui chuckled as he jumped back to avoid the stoen fist, "yeah but you know this win is nothing in the big picture of things! It was just motivation for you all to get your Shikai!"

Yang clapped and said, "and he puts us down by making the world seem like a story's plot! What a guy!"

She then slashed at a stone hand with her wrist blades as she said, "But your dad's a wicked teacher I mean in one minute he had me doing zanjutsu sword attacks then hand to hand fighting. I even used my semblance as a cheat to do this Shunko!

Yang then powered up to it to show off as she said, "Look at me now!" she then slashed one of her wrist blades sending out a shock wave that cut the Ape in half down the middle making Ruby fall out.

In a moment Blake caught Ruby and jumped back as the ape didn't pull himself together and blood was everywhere.

Blake smiled and said, "Well it's over! No more bount, at least for now."

Ruby then woke up yawning, "I dreamed I killed a guy by making him bleed out through his eye socket."

Weiss then said, "that's no dream killer!"

Ruby jumped up and screamed, "I'M SAVAGE!"

Yang patted her back and said, "yes and I'm now ahead of all of you! For I am not Ichigo's apprentice!.. I am so scared!"

Kazui then said, "you should be!" he then put a hand on her back, "But Soul reaper looks great on you!"

Yang turned redder then her sister's hood as she looked away sealing her zanpukto so she could twirl a piece of her hair without cutting her hair, "gee thanks..eep!" She then vanished through speed.

Kazui then said, "Cute!" he then turned to leave!

Yang was behind a corner, "he thinks I'm cute!"

Ruby looked over to her sister puzzled, "I thought I was the shy one?"

Blake then took weiss's hand, "I think it's because he's the first boy she really wants Ruby."

Weiss grabbed Blake's arm, "and that alone makes you the only single lady, how does it feel to be both the youngest and a spinster!?"

Ruby's eyes widen as fell to her knees and began to cry, "THAT"S NOT FUNNY GIRLS!"

Yang walked out got down and hugged her sister, "It's ok big sister will find you a nice guy, unless or you want something else"

Ruby looked to yang and said, "I like guys sis!"

Next day Ruby Weiss Blake and yang had there weapons released panting as they hide behind a building.

Ruby was panting for air as she said, "this whole pocket world that's a copy of the world before great change day is amazing!, but why did Ichigo become drill sergeant hard ass!"

Kazui in release form then appeared, "because the festival of souls is coming up a yearly mock war in a larger version of this between all the warriors of the cities, last city with a fighter of fighters wins and becomes to capital of the planet for a year. He wants to beat Toshiro's city ten, for once!"

before the girls could comment there eyes widen as Kazui was charging up a cero as he said, "one high powered hit and you are eject form the war ring, this cero is the minimum power need to do so. You have a five minute head start before I fire this thing!"

Team rwby then ran screaming splitting up as they yelled, "KAZUI IS CHARGING A CERO EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!"

The other soul reapers in the training drill screamed and split up.

Yang was running as she looked back, "Dam it he's hot!"

Weiss tripped but Blake came back and picked her up, saying, 'if you get ceroed I will be ceroed too!"

Weiss held her and said, "so romantic!" Blake then ran!"

In a moment a massive cero hit the whole area making everyone fall to the ground in the base training yard between four pillars.

Ichigo then tapped a pillar making everyone return to that place.

back inside the copy of a city.

Ruby was crying, "I don't want to be hit by a cero again!1 I don't' care if we miss most of the impact this is to much!"

Yang was panting, " then you might want to move! CERO!"

Weiss and blake jumped and hugged eachother as a massive red cero came there way and they where back In the yard for a moment till Ichigo sent them back.

Ruby was crying, "I feel like a yoyo!"

Blake was crying as she said, "this is going to be our week! Fuck it! There I said it FUCK IT!"

Weiss then cried buckets as she fell to her knees and spotted a red light and Kazui yelled, "DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT AT THIS POINT!"  
Yang then grabbed her sister and held her out in front of herself as a shield Ruby gasped and said, "TRATIOR!"

this time when they and the rest of the base's soul reapers were back in the yard.

Ichigo said, "you last longer then anyone so far very good yang!" he then sent them back into it.

Ruby this time hit her sister in the head with her weapon's rose hammer head knocking her back to the yard out of the recreation of a city, "This time you don't get the cero exit!"

To be continued. 


	13. The rose says BANKAI!

A few weeks later

Rwby was out side the city walls swinging her shikai around and running and doing spin slashes in practice, "Ok now the spin slashes aren't making me dizzy as shit any more! " She then noticed caravans arriving, "Most be the teams for another city."

In a moment she heard clapping and spotted an Arrancar coming out of a Garganta the Arrancar was dressed in a white coat white gloves, white pants white shoes and a black ascot. His mask fragment covered the right corner of his face it was smooth and blank like a half masquerade ball mask.

He was spinning around a simple curved handle black cane and Ruby's eyes widen behand that half a mask, she knew the face, "Roman!"

Roman laughed as he said, "Why yes Red funny how worked out. I thought when I was eaten by that Griffon after Beacon's fall my life was over I never thought I would end up here looking at you again!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she held her weapon, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Roman laughed and said, "Nothing it was my boss, witch is why I'm here now my new boss in city two wants city two to win so he hired me! But I most say Red death becomes you! it's quite nice, and I'm liking the pink highlights brings out those silver eyes."

Ruby was red as she charged in through flash step to try and slash him only for him to block it with his cane and smile.

Roman knocked her back by moving his cane forward as he said, "Really red? We still doing this? It's a new world and a brand new after life for us both! I thought we could be on the same side here! I don't like City two they look down on my kind, but one of my own runs this bitch of a city!"

Ruby growled and was about to say something but Roman said, "as any hollow will tell you a hollow is a hollow no matter what kind of hybrid it is. We both hollows he's one of my own. I hope to put up good enough show he let's me join his fine city So I can leave the horrible underground crime nest of city two. I'm sick of crime after all it was the death of me!"

Ruby then charged in again saying, "I don't believe you!" Roman then span his cane around and held it like a sword and used it to block her strikes like a fencer.

Roman was smiling as they where pushing eachother back, "My my Red this is your shikai strength well news flash sword releasing is an instinct for my kind! Let me show you An Arrancar release!"

He then jumped back and bend the cane's handle to make it straight making it crack and shine with dark red light as he said, "haunt Gespenst!" he was then covered by the light and when it died down.

Roman stood his mask now covered both corners of his face giving him two hollow eyes, his outfit changed to a fancy white suit and black tie. His cane had been replaced. It was now a wooden staff with a three eyed humanlike skull on the end.

Roman held it out side ways at Ruby and said, "Bala Metralleta" bala then fired form the eye sockets of the skull like a gatling gun rapidly.

ruby was screaming and using her speed to avoid the rapid fire, "Got dam it can every hollow do this?"

Ruby's eyes were widened as she kept avoiding the blast as she held her weapon and said, " Koroshita bara now would be the time for some ideas!"

Ruby looked puzzled to the sword and said, "What's Bankai!" in a moment she was covered by a burst of pressure that knocked back the Bala.

Ruby's high lights turned red again as her weapon changed the handle remained the same but the scythe blade morphed to a four blade scythe with a spike between them. Ruby held out the weapon and said, "Ikkatteiru Koroshita bara!"

Ruby then looked it over and in shock asked, "HOW THE HELL LONG HAVE I HAD THIS SHIT!?"

Roman laughed holding his gut, "had bankai and didn't know it ain't never heard of that shit before!" he was smiling, "Oh dang it red you made my afterlife!"

Ruby then charged in her weapon spinning around rapidly in her hand as she yelled, "ROSE DRILL!" She then charged in making Roman hold out his left hand to block the tip but he jumped back and screamed.

Roman saw blood on his shite suit glove, "you broke my iron skin?" Ruby then slashed to try and hit him across the chest but Roman blocked it with his cane holding it with two hands to stop the weapon.

Ruby smirked as she said happily said, "Got you now!"

The mouth of the skull opened and fired a point blank cero. Only for Weapon to appear behind Roman and try to slash him on the back, but Roman vanished with a static sound.

and appeared behind her and said, "Well now I guess I can't play around anymore!" he then went back to his rapid fire bala only for Ruby to avoid them easily and make it to him

Roman then jumped back in to a newly opened Garganta as he said, "Well I guess I'll see you later red!" the thing then closed right when Ruby's swing hit the ground.

Ruby growled and yelled out in rage to the heaven's above. "FUCK I ALMOST FUCKING HAD HIM BUT NO HE FUCKING JUMPED INTO THE FUCKING HOLE AND FUCKING GOT DAM REALITY! FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCKING FUCK FUCKING HELL!"

later on Ruby was walking through the base dragging her bankai along the floor filling the halls with a horrible sound that was worst then nails on a chuck board she then stopped walking to see Blake Weiss and Yang and she said, "I have Bankai now!" she showed no emotion as she said that and saw her team mates shock

She then started walking continuing the horrible sound all the way to team rwby's room, where she jumped down face first on her bed letting her weapon turn back to sealed for as she said, "Fuck this day! FUCK IT STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Elsewhere Roman was in his sealed state in Hueco mundo Standing in the sand growling, "Her first use of Bankai and she over whelmed me!" he made a fist as he said, "so powerful and I can sense she has only begun to tap into it!"

Roman then smiled as he said, "and is it just me or has she become more lovely then before!" he said puzzled by his own statement.

Roman then heard a laugh form a lizard like hollow with a hammer head mask and turned to face the thing, "what's so funny unevolved!?" he spat rudely at the lower hollow.

the lower hollow then laughed, "Hollows find power attractive!" it then dug underground at lighting speeds vanishing.

Roman shivered as he jumped back in shock, "I'm attracted to red! The horror the horror!"

Later on Ruby was talking to her team as she said, "And he wasn't even acting like himself!"

Blake was laying down with Weiss laying on her reading a book, "Hollow's personality change form there uncorrupted state."

Weiss then sat up and teasingly said," And besides power is a turn on for hollows, I know I asked Ichigo what he loves about Orihime he listed her kind soul her loving nature and the fact she could erase him form history if she so chose too. And Kazui is crushing on our lady tank Yang."

Yang jumped up and said, "should I ask him out firs wait for him to ask me out?" She asked puzzled.

Weiss then said, "just go ask him out he's a block head, and also maybe the same thing applies to Roman for Ruby!" she teasingly said.

ruby's eyes widen as she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!?" She was then crying and rolling around on the floor and Yang went to hug her.

yang hugged Ruby and said "It's ok may be you and roman can double date with me and Kazui."

Ruby then picked up her weapon jumped form her sister's arms and in rage yelled, "THAT'S IT BANKAI!"

Weiss and Yang then ran out screaming in fear!

To be continued. 


	14. Winged beast of the stone forest!

The next day outside the city in a massive forest of what looked like stone yet blooming trees.

A hollow that looked like a pterodactyl with a shark like mask and a hole in it's chest was flying when Something grabbed hold of it's leg making it look to see Blake using her shikai as a grabbling hook down below. "Really bitch?" was all the hollow could say.

Blake smiled as she gave her weapon a pull, pulling the hollow down out of the air making it crash in the floor.

Blake smiled, "Forest of adjuchas?" She smirked as she smiled and said, "More like forest of chickens!"

The hollow's mask then opened between it's eyes revealing a shining white light that fired off a powerful beam down at the whip braking that part of it making Blake's weapon return to shade sword form.

Blake blinked as she held it out like a sword, "ok now didn't see that coming!" She said stunned.

The hollow then looked at her and spoke as it said, "I'm no chicken lady you are just not worth my time!"

Blake backed away shocked, "Wait what?"

the hollow spread it's wings and if you could smirk through a mask it would be as his light glow again as he said, "I'm an adjucha all the merged minds of the lower hollows that made me what I am has given me quite the brain power to go with the might, White light laser blast!" he then fired his beam again at Blake making her jump to the left to avoid it.

she looked back to see the blast leveled the forest behind were she stood. Her eyes widen as the hollow charged the beam now frozen fore feet away form it as he said, "Beam spear!"

Blake then held out her blade and the two weapons clashed like swords she smirked for a moment before she ducked to avoid the hollow's beam blade doubling in size a cheat trick to try and impale her!

She vanished though flash step and panted as she was behind the thing as he said, "May be coming here to train was a bad idea!"

the hollow turned around and fired a cero form the hole between his eyes it was white and leaving a comet like trail behind it as Blake Jumped up into the air and stood on air to avoid the blast, watching it hit the ground then explode below her in a blinding flash.

Blake screamed as she covered her eyes but felt something tackle her when she could return the hollow had her pinned and her eyes widened, "You blinded me to pin me!" She yelled in rage.

The hollow then said, "what ever works lady what ever works! Now then" his jaw then opened horrifyingly wide this hollow was only slightly larger then Blake but it's open mouth looked like it could eat her in one bite!

Blake screamed as she looked to her sword and made it's blade move on it's own striking the hole in the mask like a missile right as the hollow had her head in it's mouth.

In a moment the hollow spat her out jumped back and screamed holding the spot between it's eyes, "My laser blaster! You stabbed me in the laser blaster!"

Blake was panting pale form almost being eaten as she stood up and held her neck in pain for a second that's when she felt it Blood, her own blood! The hollow's teeth had cut her neck! Her eyes widen in panic before she felt the bleeding stop she smiled but the hollow was laughing.

the hollow flapped it's wings taking off, "you might want to look in the mirror lady! Looks like I did get you after all!" he laughed out loud evilly.

Blake looked confused so she held her head then felt something beside her right eye it felt like bone! She screamed and ran over to what looked like a stream and looked in gasping in horror, her left eye! The Sclera was turning Blake and around the eye was a bone like frame sliming white Slime that was spreading and hardening in to a mask. She screamed in horror jumping back, "I'M TURNING INTO A HOLLOW!"

She turned the enemy hollow was gone but it's laugh could still be heard Blake then fell over in pain screaming as she held her side!

Blake's point of view, I watched as my zanpukto was forced back into sealed form as I teared up holding my chest I felt like the spot right below my neck was missing and a quick touch to my horror confirmed it! I screamed in horror I looked to my sword the hand holding it now pale and clawed shaking, "Please Dakuburedo I don't want to lose myself!"

I then found myself in my inner world, I copy of my childhood home standing before a pale white copy of myself.

between us was women that looked like a bipedal humanoid black cat women dressed in a grey kimono she held her hands together and said, "Sorry Blake but all I can do is allow you to fight the take over yourself!"

Return to third person point of view.

in moments Black and hollow Blake clashed katana's Blake then tried to yell out her release but sadly before she could even start Dakuburedo said, "No Blake don't! I'm holding back the take over! If you use shikai I won't be able to hold her back anymore!"

The hollow then kicked Blake in the gut making her slide back and Blake got up and said, "I Sorry I need the power!" Both the hollow and Blake then said, "Strike form the shadows Dakuburedo!"

Both's swords took on the Shikai making the Zanpukto spirit vanished Blake stared wide eyed, "How!?" She screamed in shock only for the hollow to mockingly say, "because I'm you dumb dumb!"

Meanwhile in the outside world.

Weiss was in the forest yelling, "Blake come on this isn't funny! Where are you!" That is when she noticed something in Blake's outfit her skin pale fingers clawed holding her shikai, on her back black bat wings, a hole right below her neck.

on her face a demonic cat mask that had ears and three black slash marks at the let angle across it. The mask showed large demonic two and it opened and roared.

Weiss's eyes widen in shock as she started to cry as she held her zanpukto out in tears shaking, "blake! What happened please it's me Weiss! Please come back to me!" she cried in horror as the Hollow charged with a savage roar!

Weiss moved her shikai forward summoning a wall of ice between them only for the hollow to flow over it and form above hold out her left finger and fire off a white energy beam that made Weiss jump back.

But Weiss screamed as summoning pulled her left leg out form under her she looked down to see Blake's weapon She then screamed as the hollow pulled her closer only to grab her by the face and slam her into one of the blooming stone trees.

Weiss screamed in pain as she cried, "Blake stop it! It's me Weiss!" she was tearing up as she held her weapon out to try and Freeze Blake quick a quick burst of light only for the hollow to flow out of the way making only the ground below her freeze.

The hollow then held it's sword with both hands as the blade turned white as a ball formed in the middle it was a cero! She was charging a cero!"

Weiss's eyes widen as she jumped out of the way as the Comet tail cero fired form the sword making it return to it's normal color.

Then it hit a tree filling the area with light that blind Weiss and made her scream as she felt a clawed hand on her throat making her cry! As Vision returned the hollow form of Blake was holding her by the neck She gasped and Weiss cried more as he touched her mask, "please come back! Please come back to me my love!"

Meanwhile inside Blake's inner world.

She was now unarmed being stabbed in the gut by her hollow when she heard Weiss's voice and in a moment she grabbed the hollow's blade and kicked her away making her let go.

Blake held the hollow's copy of the weapon and charged in making the blade grow so she could slash the hollow in half form long range. "YOU WON'T HURT MY WEISS!"

The hollow looked shocked as it turned to ash and said, "fine you win queen but I will always be inside the back of your mind just waiting to get out of the cage! Welcome to the visored club!"

Blake then woke up in the outside world as her eyes returned to normal and the claws wings pale skin, the hole and mask cracked and fell off of her body as she dropped Weiss and fell to the ground crying, "I'm so sorry!"

Weiss ran to her girlfriend and hugged her while crying, "It's ok I'm ok and you're yourself again! It's over!"

Blake hugged her and cried in horror, "No it's not! I'm a new visored! Who can't control her hollow side!" she cried in horror, "I'll just keep turning back into that thing!"

The hollow responsible for this then flow over head and was about to land but in a moment Glyphs summoned the heads of ten hollows that were rapid firing ceros at him making him fly away to avoid them as Weiss yelled," GIRLFRIENDS ARE HAVING MOMENT HERE!"

Weiss then kissed Blake then broke it "it's ok Blake we still have a week till the soul festival we can get this under control we can turn to other visored for help!"

Blake just cried in to her girlfriend's chest.

To be continued.


	15. War games part one

A few days later outside of the dome ten warriors for each mega city showed up all standing on a seal, one hundred and thirty warriors.

Gathered within them was Team Rwby and Kazui.

Blake looked nervous and was shaking as she whispered to Weiss, "Are we sure this is a good idea What If I lose control and go berserker hollow!"

Weiss held her girlfriends hand as four pillars popped out around them and star to glow, "I'll be ok! We can get through this" she said in a calming voice.

Ruby then spotted Roman who blow her a kiss making her jump and hold up her scythe, "no no no!" she said sounding grossed out, " he's coming on way to strong and he use to be the enemy!"

Yang was holding Kazui's arm and said, "relax girls we have this good looking beast on our side! I don't think the other cities have a kurosaski!" She said happily cuddling up to a Blushing Kazui a bit!

Ichigo then walked up before Orihime at his side it was time for the opening ceremony. Ichigo said, " Thank all of you for Coming to the festival of souls war games! The pillars will send you to a pocket dimension recreation of an old earth city! Were you shall battle, when you become to injured to continue the dimension shall eject you! this will carry on till only one city's warriors are with the dimension claiming the win!" he sound bored like he really didn't want to be here.

Orihime then put her hands together and happily said, "This years city is new York! As always the rules other then to be the last team standing, is any strategy goes, you will all land in random places in the field of combat, Respect your enemies and damage to the city is encouraged!" she then put on a fake smile to go with her fake happy tone.

the pillar's then glow and everyone vanished and a screen popped up.

Orihime then sighed and crossed her arms, "and the broadcast has started great!" she said angrily.

Ichigo held her and said, "I know dear I know! But this war game is what keeps to many going to end!" he said sadly, "our world has almost gone to hell!"

In city the pocket dimension recreation of new York!

Ruby was running around time square using her bankai fighting against a random full bringer with a sword, a random Quincy with a bow, a random Arrancar released into a hollow minotaur with a large battle axe.

She used the Blade to hold back the minotaur's axe as she looked into it's bull skull hollow mask and the hole in it's neck, "Great random drops! I was hoping to not be allow!"

She then jumped back avoiding an arrow , She then vanished in a quick burst of rose petals and two of her appeared one between the fullbringer and the other behind the Quincy and both slashed them in the back making them vanish.

Both then vanished as the Minotaur looked around and sniffed, "I can smell you girl! I can smell your fear!" he said in raged.

Ruby was watching form inside a skyscraper's middle floor looking down as she said, "I need a plan!" She said worried, "I can tell is iron skin thingy is super good it won't be as easy as those other two guys!"

Her eyes then widen a she noticed a green glowing light changing between the axe blades and it was point her way and she screamed, "OH SHIT!" She then vanished through her speed and appeared back in the streets as the Cero fired and destroyed the building. "I almost got eliminated!" she screamed in shock making the Minotaur turn to face her.

Ruby then looked down as she said, "Oh Ruby why do you have to be so fucking stupid!" The minotaur then charged as her bankai span and she charged, "rose drill!" in a moment her Drill hit the minotaur in the stomach but it did nothing but make the hollow laughed.

The Arrancar grabbed her by the head and said, "You got nothing that can brake my skin you are speed not strength!" he said mocking her and he tightened his grip on her head making her scream. " It'll take awhile before this painful head hold of mine deals enough damage or would deal enough to trigger to eject for you!"

Ruby yelled out in rage, "SICKO!" in a moment the Minotaur vanished and she fell to see a released state Roman.

Roman smiled as he put both hands on his Cane and said happily, "Look who we have here. I follow the signal for the closet other Arrancar and I run into my little red, allowing me to become her knight in shining armor!" he said happily.

Ruby was red as she land on her feet and point her weapon at him and said, "I didn't see no light of a cero how did you do it!"

Roman then pulled put a pistol form his coat and span it around, "pain shot bullets Kido magic that makes it deal enough pain to eliminate another with one hit! It's just pain nothing else making it useless in anything but this war game!" he then opened it to show one more bullet, "so I fired twice, one more shot!" he happily said.

Ruby held her weapon out and said, "Great you guys eliminate at least thirty of the fighters in one quick go with those fucking thing!" she said enraged.

Roman then point to his left and fired hitting some random Arrancar who charged in he then dropped the gun as the Arrancar vanished.

Ruby looked at him in confusion before asking, "Wait what? I mean weren't you going to use that to eliminate me?" she sound confused by her former enemy coming to help her!

Roman smiled happily and said, "Simple red right now cities ten and thirteen have a lot of common enemies the enemy of my enemy is my friend so till it's just our two cities I think we can be friends and work together! I would enjoy it!" he smiled happily.

Ruby's eyes widen as she turned red and point at him with her weapon, "this is a truce not a date! I repeat NOT A DATE!"

Roman smiled and nodded and said, "I under stand my lady!" he said happily making Ruby turn redder.

elsewhere in central park.

Blake had her mask on she swung her whip to fire off a normal cero form the tip of it that head the ground between her and a random Soul eater with a broad sword. Dust filled the air and in a moment she vanished through sonido and appeared behind the blind reaper and used her weapon as a sword to slash his back making him vanish.

Blake was clearly smiling under her mask form how she carried herself but quickly turned around when a large green cube covered the area.

She then turned to see a Quincy in a white military suit of combat armor in his hands appeared his spirit weapon a rifle his helmet covered his eyes thanks to the dark tinted glasses and his mouth hidden by a white scarf.

He then point at her holding his weapon with one hand and rapidly fired off blast at her as Blake jumped out of the way avoiding the shots the Quincy said, "Nice try not that much room to run my field keeps us both trapped in 500 square feet sooner or later on of us will run out of running room and fall to the other!"

Blake Vanished though sonido only for the Quincy to turn around so his gun was right between her eyes and in a moment her eyes widen behind the mask as he pulled the trigger making Blake vanish.

Blake landed on the ground on the seal as her mask shattered and she looked around with the other eliminated fighters and she growled and screamed, "I AM THE FIRST OF MY TEAM TO LOSE! GOT DAM IT!" She was screaming in rage making her turn into her hollow form.

A moment later Ichigo appeared behind her and knocked her out with a slap to the back of the head making her return to normal as he said, "going berserk form rage takes me back to my youth!"

back in the combat field Weiss was jumping around form glyph to glyph avoiding what looked like air drones that were firing energy arrows, "who is controlling this things!"

She then spotted a military uniform Quincy holding a controller on top of what looked like the empire state building.

She then jumped down land behind him and slashed him in the back making him and his drones vanished, "his weapon was attack drones!" She said in shock. "Fuck it! Thirty are smart a elevens Quincy's advanced spirit weapons are over powered! This is bad! I mean it won't do much to Kazui but what if they put up enough fight to train him!" she said worried and angry!

Weiss then kicked in a window and walked to a deck mounted set of binoculars and looked in to them she saw in time square Ruby and Roman fighting back to back making her look puzzled, "Well why not weirder shit has happened!"

she then moved it to the large green lady statue she saw to see on the grown Yang was knocking out soul reapers like they where nothing and she said, "ok yang's good!" she said happily.

She then looked around unable to find blake, "come on show me my girlfriend already so I can run to her!" She growled before hearing a computer voice say, "elimination list update!" She then turned to see a randomly placed TV.

On it were the list of everyone eliminated and Weiss gasped when she spotted Blake's name, "NO NO NO!" the total number of eliminations was forty

Weiss breath deeply to calm herself down, " Calm down calm down like everyone else she is safe. Now relax just ninety of us left this is going by fast!" she then covered her hears as she heard a loud nose and glass was braking.

she then gasped what looked like a white black wing bomber was flying by it had a Quincy cross in blue on each wing it then dropped a bomb that explode into a rain of spirit Arrows all over the area!

Weiss's eyes widen in horror she was high up enough so the arrow rain couldn't reach her but she looked down the blast leveled the street making a hole and the rain of arrows damaged the area making the building she was in start to lean forward.

She then heard "elimination update!" she turned the number of elimination jumped up to sixty!

Weiss spotted the Jet hovering as energy gathered below it and she smirked, "oh so the Jet is my weapon Quincy needs to recharge before dropping another bomb! Well let's see how you like this!"

A lot of summoning Glyph then appeared all around the jet and out of them popped hollow heads that fired ceros destroying it and making the Quincy in side vanish out of the field of battle.

In a moment the building leaned even more forward making Weiss fall out the window and grab on to the edge her eyes widen as she looked down the foundation was giving out, "Well this is a pickle! Wait got an idea!"

She then jumped down and held out her weapon summoning a glyph as she yelled, "FLASH FREEZE!" in a moment all the damage below was frozen as was half the building holding it up as Weiss slowed down her fall by stabbing the ice.

She road the ice down to the ground where she pulled her weapon out and fell to her knees panting tired, "That took a lot out of me!"

she then spotted a sword and noticed a city twelve reaper holding his sealed weapon Weiss tried to summon a glyph but it failed "Fuck! Find send me to loser area so I can make out with my girlfriend please!"

she was then slashed but she vanished before anything thing was cut.

Weiss was now out of the field back on the seal and spotted Blake who was waking up and she tackled her and kissed her, "My kitty!" she yelled happily.

to be continued.


	16. war games part two!

Kazui was on in the battle field on the streets in his hollow form holding his bankai blades appearing and disappearing through Sonido to avoid car sized energy arrows being fired by a white tank with a Quincy cross in the front.

Kazui kept avoiding the shoots as he growled, "Eleven is really spamming there Quincy elite troopers!" I kept avoiding the shoots a red glow formed between his horns.

As he appeared on top of a recreation of a car he hit the tip of his horn with his finger making blood run down the horn and hit the blue making it turn black and compress as he went back to avoiding the tank's energy arrow fire.

this continued till the ball of black energy was basketball sized and Kazui let it fire destroying the tank and the city block he was facing! In a moment a bell wrong and Kazui smiled happily, "the half way point tune! Sixty five fighters remain in the ring!"

Elsewhere in another part a three of Arrancars were looking down form what looked like the Carnegie hall tower.

They all wore the basic Arrancar outfit they all had pale skin and red eyes and green hair and looked alike.

the only difference between them was's mask fragment was a snake like jaw that covered his mouth, the other's was a tiger skull like jaw, and the other one had a bone head band and goat horns

Snake jaws laughed and said happily said, "Well my brothers, it's the half way point we can now use minion summoning!"

the tiger one smiled and said, "Very good brother snake!" he then pulled out his Katana form out of thin air.

Goat smiled and said, "Tiger, is right or my name isn't goat!" he then happily said, "Time for the chimera triplets to shine for city two!"

they other two brothers summoned there Katan's form the air and they all put there swords together making four balls of light come fourth one became a car sized tiger hollow, one a car sized goat hollow the other a car sized Goat hollow.

The last one was tiger hollow who goat horns and it's tail was a snake head, it was three times larger then the other three hollows and it roared as they jumped off the tower into the battle field.

while the triplets laughed happily.

watching form the loser area.

Blake's eyes widen as she point at them and blinked in confusion, "Wait.. That's a power?" she seemed shock!

Weiss summoned a hollow form a glyph, "Wait I wasn't pulled out for doing this! What do they mean now you can summon minions?" She looked confused.

Ichigo appeared beside her and said, "your summons have no mind they don't think for themselves they are puppets those hollows have minds of there own, that's the difference those are real hollows no puppets!" he said annoyed and rude but he sighed and looked to a wide eyed Weiss, "Sorry it's not you is City two! Always dirty tricks!"

Back in the battle field.

Yang was now slashing the air sending out shock waves that were slashing through small bat hollows. She made fist as she growled and said, "Where the hell are this hollows coming form!"

what appeared to be a large bat with a hole in it's chest missing the left corner of it's mask clearly showing it was an Arrancar in his resurreccion form it opened it's mouth and out flow a swarm of bats.

Yang's eyes widen as she kept slashing the air to send out shock waves to get rid of them, "I should not have asked!" she said sounding mildly freaked out!"

The bat laughed as he said, "soon you will grow tired and I'll take a bite out of you eliminating you!" he said mockingly as he laughed, "you can't win! The spiritual energy this guys are made of return to me when they die So I'm just spitting out the same guys this is nothing for me!"

Yang blinked as she punched the last bat only for him to release more of them and she said, "then time to run!" she then jumped off the statue's crown and held her nose and her breath as she landed in the water and opened her eyes to see what looked like a buss sized blue hammerhead shark and her eyes widen before it moved and rose so she was now out of the water standing on it's back.

in a moment a soul reaper phased through it's back form the waist up no zanpukto but he had a friendly smile brown hair and blue eyes, he spoke in a friendly tone, "Relax I'm city ten too, meet my zanpukto Hanmaheddo!" The shark then opened it's mouth a fired a beam at the blowing at them bat hollow making it vanish.

Yang smiled and gave the guy a thumbs up, "kind of weird but I like it!" She happily said.

The guy smiled and said, "that's what my boyfriend says now get done below here so we can dive women!" he then phased back in and Yang fell in and found the inside of the shark was looked like the bridge of a submarine.

the owner put on a captions hat and looked to two other soul reapers, one was a boy and one a girl as he said, "ok gang let's welcome new crew mate Yang! Yang you take the left eye and help my boyfriend who is manning the right eye look for enemy! Sister dear you keep using your swords sonar pulse to try and find us hidden enemy! They are always people hiding in the water of this things! We got to find them and save our Fellow fighters!

the girl who looked like a female version of the caption smiled and held her weapon and said, "yes brother!" in a moment a white pulse fired and she opened her eyes glowing, "below us! There is a Quincy who's spirit weapon is a submarine!" She said worried.

the caption then sat down in his chair and said, "ok then hanmadeddo go down time for a good old school submarine battle!" the thing then moved as Yang hopped into a sit behind an eye and looked at controls.

Yang looked at them there was a manual control, weapons and lights she smiled as they spotted a faint blue glow and she said, "Caption that the sub or is it firing arrows?" She asked worried!

the caption rubbed his chin as he said, "Only one way to know out hit the lights! And honey Kido barrier us!"

in a moment the other guy who was wearing a diving mask that covered his face only giving off a green light form the goggles, chanted making a barrier around the shark as Yang hit the lights to reveal a floating ball attacked to a large arrow. In a moment the place shook as the barrier shattered.

the girl yelled, "Big brother it was a trap they shot the tail fin!" She yelled warried!.

Caption then got up and said, "Yang honey fire the shark pack missiles!" he yelled commandingly.

Yang happily hit the button marked as sharks.

out side in the water the shark opened it's mouth and spat out ten great what sharks made of glowing energy who turned and charged for the nearest noun soul reaper spiritual pressure signature.

in a moment the sharks found a white submarine that looked like a metal pure white great white fail with the Quincy cross on it's belly. In moments the sharks head butted it and they explode on it's side.

Yang field the shark shake form the shock wave as she said, "exploding sharks! This is epic!" She yelled happily! As she span the wheel to make the shark turn with it's fins as he said, "Turning her around to fire the beam captaion!" She said happily.

the caption smiled as he said, "Right!" as soon as they could see the enemy submarine on the eyes the shark the caption yelled, "BANKAI!"

in a moment the shark doubled In size and became a black in color its tail morphed a robotic propeller system, and it's fins grow longer, metal now covered it's head giving it a crash helmet. It then opened it's mouth and fired off a black triple sized version of it's normal large beam destroying the Quincy sub!

but the Quincy sub explode blasting the shark out of the water where it hovered before swimming through the air making Yang's jaw dropped as she said, "Your bankai is a giant flying cyborg shark!" she asked in excitement! "NEW BEST FRIEND!"

the caption got up and said, "This is bad our cover is blown all can see us! We most change our tactics!" he said worried, "ok gang our game plan as gone form hidden support slash underwater battle to air strike!" He said as he punched a big red button

in a moment form the fins flow silver metal hammerheads with wings instead of fins flying through the air. Yang looked as hundreds of this thing flow off

diver turned around and said, "you sure that's a good idea honey? You know this things are one hit and gone type minions! And there only weapons are there jaws plus when they all go your zanpukto reseals and locks for ten hours!"

Caption looked to him and said, "I know dear I know but we have no chose!"

The girl sighed, "My sonar sword isn't much use here."

Caption then put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Don't say that Sonar! You are important you found the enemy sub! Allowing us to fight back! The trap clearly showed it saw us first besides the monitor says that was the last of city eleven fighters!" he said with joy in his tone.

yang turned around in her chair and happily said, "I'm just happy to be part of this level of awesome! I'm in a giant flying cyborg shark submarine airship!" she yelled happily " I didn't know this was possible!"

To be continued.


	17. War games part three!

The streets of the ring where filled with hollows, and other drones as every one still in it where fighting against the hordes making it hard to keep track of who was a fighter and who was just a mindless beast unleashed upon the battle field.

Ruby was swinging her scythe slashing through hollows back to back with Roman who was firing his Cero throw them as she smirked, "never though this would happen Roman! But I most admit this is way more epic then the vytal festival!" she screamed happily.

Roman smirked as he watched what looked like a flying shark get hit by a cero!

then what looked like 8-bit retro game aliens came down firing square energy bullets making them brake apart.

Roman rolled his eyes, "This is a weird fullbring!" someone then yelled out ,"IT'S CALLED ALL INVADERS MOST DIE!"

Roman then fired a cero at where the voice was coming form making the 8-bit life forms vanished. "Take that! Idiot had to reveal himself!"

Ruby was smiling as she saw a screen in a window reporting, "only ten left in ring!" She smiled happily as she span her bankai using it as a drill to drill through a hollow's head.

Elsewhere on top of the flying cyborg shark Bankai.

Captain smiled and said, "Only ten left! The festival of souls is reaching it's end!" He said happily.

scuba then turned around in his chair, "Dear we are done to just five drones when they go your bankai will fail and we'll be teleport out of here thanks to how high we are I think it best we land!"

Yang blinked and gasped, "Now time one drone left and it looks like it's about .. yeah it died!" in a moment the bankai vanished and they appeared in the loser area.

Yang then screamed, "DAM IT! Well at least only six left in the ring!" she said happily then she noticed Weiss and Blake and walked over to them, "Hi girls, wait what.." she then looked at the monitor above them to see Ruby and Roman fighting back to back, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THEY LOOK LIKE A BATTLE COUPLE!"

Back in the battle field.

Kazui smiled still in his hollow form but know his right horn was broken in half his fur burned, his outfit torn the battle was taking it's toll on him!

he was slashing through hollows on the street when he spotted ruby and Roman a little ways away so he yelled out, "TURN AROUND GROUP TOGETHER!" he ordered.

In a moment a second Ruby appeared beside him slashing hollows as she said, "yes sir!"

Roman smirked as he fired off his Cero's rapidly and he noticed the hollows starting to vanish, "I think one of us hit the master of this hollows!

An announcement then came on and rang through the battle field, "Only our fighters remain!"

Ruby looked around "Ok I'm one, Roman is two Kazui is three so who's four!"

Roman then jumped back form Kazui's sword, "At the moment I'm on the same side as you ma!" he said worried holding his hands out as he then said, "Well now I take it who ever four is they hid form the start to come in fresh, to easily beat the other remaining fighter well it won't work we have a truce Come on out!"

In a moment the water moved

in the loser area captain yelled," I KNOW THERE WAS MORE HIDDEN ENEMIES HIDING UNDERWATER!"

in a moment on the monitor a large hollow appeared it was lizard like in body had pure black butterfly wings it had a hole in it's chest and it's shark skull mask was missing a corner around the right side revealing human skin.

the released Arrancar yelled as it held in it's right front hand like paw a large purple energy sword and flow over them going in to swing.

Roman then jumped and in shock said, "and here I thought city know calling it self the home of giants was bull shit!"

Ruby jumped back as another her appeared giving her three "Ok what's the plan!?"

Kazui held the lance back with both his blades crossed, "I Could put all my power into one cero and hope that's enough!"

the large beast drew back it's weapon before swinging again making them all jump out of the way.

Roman then smirked and said, "Or I could join in on that! I mean we'll go down but Ruby would still be in the ring you get first my city gets second with is better then my city has ever done! He said happily.

Kazui nodded and crossed his swords charging a massive red energy ball.

Roman held out his staff and charged a massive blue cero in a moment both fired and merged together hitting the giant Arrancar as both Kazui and Roman fell over tired panting.

but when the smoke cleared.

the large Arrancar was now in his unreleased state in the normal outfit, his mask the same just smaller for his human body his jacket burned his right arm blood his left hand holding a half broken Katana then then charged out and roared as he Slashed Roman's neck making him vanish to the loser area.

the Arrancar then turned to go slash the down and now in his normal state Kazui, "FOR CITY NINE!"

in a moment how ever he was slashed By Ruby's Scythe now in it's Shikai as she couldn't keep bankai up any more making him vanish just leaving Kazui and Ruby making a large yell of "WINNER CITY TEN!" be heard as the battel field faded bring them to the loser area as everyone form city ten cheered.

Roman adjusted his had as he sealed his weapon, "Well Third is still better then we've ever done!" He then tipped his head and happily said," it was an honor to fight by your side for once red!" He then left.

Blake just blinked as she watched him vanish form Sonido "How the fuck did he even get here?" She asked confused.

Weiss hugged Blake's arm and said, " that's like asking how the hell we got to earth! We don't have an answer! And probably ever will!"

Yang ran past Ruby making her blink in confusion. Yang helped up Kazui and looked at him, "Are you ok Kazui?"

Kazui smirked at her and said, "Whats it to you blondie?" He asked and Yang rolled her eyes before looking into his and they slower moved closer and before they knew it there lips meet in a kiss.

Ruby gasped as she saw Kazuo and Yang's kiss.

Elsewhere

Down below in hell.

Uryu was in a copy of the outfit In the winter war, made of rages stitched together, the left side of his face burned keeping the eye on that side half closed.

in his hand was a version of his Ginrei Kojaku bow around his right wrist was a metal band with a chain on it the chain seemed to fake away into invisibility as it got longer, Showing he was a prisoner.

He fired a flaming Licht Regen at other prisoners making them all vanish and burn.

Uryu pant and moved along the lowest level to what looked like a throne made of skulls he drew back ready to fire on the fully Dress Togabito sitting on the throne as he said, "do you know what your escape attempts have done to the world! You destroyed the natural order of things making it a world of the dead!" he yelled in rage!

The Togabito got up and walked with his hands behind his back, "do you think you can judge me!?" He said annoyed vanishing and appearing behind him as he said, "you are the only one here who chose to burn!" he yelled."

Uryu turned around and fired only for his arrow to be blocked by an energy barrier as he yelled out, "I didn't deserve my friends forgiveness thanks to my stupid ass pride I betrayed everyone! I hurt them! I deserve to burn like the rest of you! that's why I damned myself! So I can be punished like I should be!" he yelled in rage clearly directed at himself.

the Togabito fired off a purple blast that Uryu jumped to avoid as he drew his arrow back and fired off a large number of arrows quickly.

the Togabito just vanished and reappeared on his thorn avoiding the attack, " My dimension jump power is my key to escape I need to make it stronger! And you are crazy your own natural ability to give others your injuries could free you at any moment! Just because you wish to burn doesn't mean the rest of us too!"

Uryu fired off another Licht regen at the thing as he said, "We are here for a reason you most face punishment for your crimes!"

that is when the Togabito vanished and appeared behind him and ran him through with a sword made of fire Uryu burned and gasped ,"You will return like the rest of us do when slain but in that time I will do my final jump and brake this fucking chains! I will be free Uryu you failed!"

Uryu who was now flaming bone looked back to him and said, "You.. will.. doom all!" at that point he became ash!

To be continued. 


	18. It's going to be a hell of a day!

Down in hell Uryu was crawling out of the fire of it's lowest level! Gasping for air as he got out shaking and shivering despite the lava around him and on him. He then sadly sighed, "I failed!"

He then got up and turned around to spot another Togabito crawling out and in a moment Uryu glow as his chains left him and attached to the other one as he vanished though a burst of Hirenkyaku to the hell gates.

Uryu moved through a crack in it and appeared on earth outside city Ten Panting as he shivered like the air of earth was as cold as ice to him! He panted as he looked to the blue sky above his head and cried as he felt the sun on his face ,"I don't deserve this!" he said depressed before running off.

Elsewhere

Tohsiro was in a room drinking Sake with Ichigo.

Tohsiro took a sip and sighed sadly, "I don't know what's worst paper work taking away so much time I arrived too late for the festival of souls, or the fact my city lost!"

Ichigo nodded along In Agreement but smirked, "yes but my city won at least!"

In a moment Uryu burst through the wall with a hell of ,"EMERGANCY!"

Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes widen as they spotted Uryu and at once said, "WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!?" both where in Shock!

Uryu then looked at Ichigo, "look after the blood war I felt like I need to be punished as I sent myself to hell!" He comment making Ichigo and Tohsiro's eyes wide.

Uryu's eye twitched as the two looked dumb founded at him and he said, "Look Short stack and horn head we don't have time for this! My time in hell I found out what happened that day! What made our world a world of the dead!"

the two captains just blinked in Confusion as Uryu yelled, "WELL YOU TWO FUCKING FOCUS WE ARE TALKING ARMAGEDDON HERE!"

Ichigo then blinked and said, "ok what's going on Mr. Sent myself to hell?" he asked stunned,

Toshiro then muttered under his breath, "I always figured he hated himself but not that much!" he hid this comment with a cough!

Uryu's left eye was twitching as he said, " A Togabito who some who can jump between dimensions found one not link to the rules of the spiritual world, and kept jumping there to try and brake his chains each jump the chains where damaged but it took time to recharge for another jump!" he said worried.

Ichigo touched is horns and looked to them, "That thing came form the world they jumped to just like the girls!" he said emotionlessly.

Uryu was looked lost!

Tohsiro then crossed his arms, "if you hadn't try to handle this own your own you won't be lost and neither would they!" he got up sounding cold as he said, "And knowing you, you failed it handle it you're self and the world is about to end!"

the ground below them start to shake and Uryu fell over and screamed, "WHY CAN'T I LEARN?!"

Outside in the day sky it was snowing as portals in the sky opened, up to the levels of hell all over the world some how it was snowing all over the world. As Togabito jumped out laughing insanely attacking place!

back in the City Orihime ran in screaming, "Honey!" she then spotted Uryu and screamed, "AAA GHOST! Wait… oh right!"

Ichigo pulled out his Bankai and Toshiro drew his blade. Ichigo looked to his wife and said, "Honey we need you to reject a person!"

Uryu nodded and said," I'll Id Who ever it is!" he said summoning his flaming bow as Orihime smiled and summoned the shun shun Rika around her and said, "It's just like the good old days!"

Elsewhere in the streets Togabito where attacking all over the place!

One was laughing slashing with two swords of fire burning and hacking everything he could till Yang jumped out her Aura flared before fore being focused as she gave a right hook her released zanpukto gauntlet smashed clear through his face making a nice round whole that made him burn to ash.

Yang then jumped back to avoid an energy blast and looked up to see a large one with no legs walking on it's hands firing beams for a mouth in it's stomach.

It was charging another one but a black shadow like whip wrapped around it holding the mouth closed and it turned to see the hollow masked Blake was the one restraining him and in a moment his blast explode inside of him blowing the thing up!

Blake then whipped some ash like slime off her mask and said, "So fucking gross!" She said disguised, her voice having a hollow echo to it!

Weiss was on top of another building summon hollows form her glyph some how she summoned about twenty at once and they began to rain super charged Cero down upon the Togabito.

Weiss's eyes widened in horror, "How the hell did they get this strong?" she said just shocked the strength of the ceros!

ruby was down below holding her Bankai avoiding blast as she yelled, "HELL TRUBO CHARGES HOLLOWS IT'S WHY BLAKE AND KAZUI CAN'T UNMASK! NOW CUT DOWN ON THE NUMBERS OR WATCH THE BLAST OF DEATHS YOU'VE ALMOST HIT ME TEN TIMES!" She yelled in rage!

Weiss then unsummoned the hollows and said, "Ok now that was a stupid idea!"

In a moment shark drones flow down form the air attacking Togabito.

Yang then jumped up and waved, "THANKS CAPTAIN!" she yelled happily.

Kazui was rapidly appearing and disappearing as he slashed Togabito, but once the city was clear they all jumped back out form the portals.

every last one they destroyed and thye came out laughing at the shock on there faces, the legless one then said, "As long as our hell chains remain hell will stop us from entering the reincarnation cycle!"

Another one with a back wards head then laughed, "Yeah! As long as we have our chains hell will just pull us back and remake us if we want to!"

One with back words feet then laughed evilly as he added, "We are immortals thanks to our punishment in hell!"

another Togabito doing a hand stand because it's eyes where on it's feet mockingly said, "yes! And sense hell just exspand to earth! It's not really a punishment now is it?"

Another one who had no head but a face on his chest laughed as it's fang filled mouth filled with fire and it spoke, "Welcome to hell our home and now yours!"

Kazui just roared like an animal before he fired a cero hitting them all destroying them only to make them jump back out of the portal.

the headless one laughing, "look he's going berserk!" they all laughed mocking them as Blake jumped down slamming the ground In rage before she took on her hollow form and roared charging in!

Weiss then held her face and screamed, "MY CAT GIRL, GIRLFRIEND HAS GONE BATTY AGAIN!" She then teared up in fear."

Elsewhere outside the city Togabito responsible for it all was standing when Tohsiro in Bankai, Ichigo Orihime and Uryu all appeared around him.

the Togabito then removed his mask his face a chard skull as he summoned a flaming bow and arrow and took aim at Ichigo, "FOR THE KING!" he yelled making everyone jump back.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and growled as he said, "Another Quincy blind by pride and rage! I don't know how our race survived with such self-destructive behavior!" he yelled in rage summoning his bow and taking aim! He fired backed!

Tohsiro Then swung his word summoning a massive wave of Ice at the damned enemy Quincy! Only for the Quincy to cover himself in fire and walk right through it the ice melting into steam!

Ichigo charged out slashing his sword against the Quincy's bow! Only for the Quincy to summon a fire sword, and he gave a slash to Ichigo's shoulder only for the attack to only damage his outfit under it the blue veins clearly showed Ichigo was boosting his ironskin with his Own Quincy powers!

the damned enemy jumped back and yelled, "Mixing hollow and quincy powers how disgusting!"

He then found himself in an orange energy cube where Orihime held out her hand and yelled out" I REJECT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAUST MY BABY A NORMAL CHILDHOOD!"

In a moment He vanished and appeared out side the cube as he said," While jumping to another dimension takes time! Normal jumps not so much!" he then fired off rapid flaming arrows at them as he jumped back to get distances

Toshiro rose his blade making an ice wall appear before them in moments the flaming arrows hit the wall making them both flash to steam covering the area!

the enemy then screamed as he felt a slash!

When the steam cleared Ichigo's sword was covered in blood and the enemy Togabito Quincy was missing his right arm!

The Enemy laughed as form the numb came five tentacles that wrapped around eachother forming the rough shape of an arm and a five fingered hand.

the new hand then summoned a new bow this one was modeled after a cross bow. He then one handed fired At Orihime only for her to raise her own shield!

Orihime then yelled out "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" in a moment Tsubaki then fired off his size twice as it was once showing Orihime was ready to kill!

In a moment the attack hit and slashed the Togabito in half at the waist making him scream and Orihime smile only for tentacles to burst out form both haves tie together and pull so the two parts where touching.

in moments the thin Tentacles had stitched him back together.

the Togabito Quincy laughed evilly as he opened his mouth it was filling with fire, "The flames have forged me into a strong being above you all!" he yelled in rage!

to be continued


	19. one hell of a time!

In the city Ruby was back to back with Roman fighting more Togabito.

Ruby slashed her Bankai only for one of the sinners to caught her blade with it's teeth that looked to be metal needles.

Ruby's eyes widen and said, "Ok then Rose drill!" She said rapidly spinning her weapon in to a drill that ripped off the thing's head and shredded it!

Ruby's eyes widen in horror at what she just did ,"EWWW I'm sick!" she said horrified!

Roman on the other hand smiled as he said, " No that was very hollow of you! I dare say I approve!" he said strangely happy with a bright smile.

Ruby shivered and said, "I feel dirty!" She said grossed out.

Yang was stabbing Togabito's with her wrist blades when she said, "come on get your heads in the game!"

Weiss was sitting down letting her summoned hollows attack as she said, "What's the point they'll just revive so long as hell is on earth!" She souned frustrated.

Blake was roaring and using her weapon as a whip to slash as many Togabito as she possible could with each swing while roaring.

Kazui was rapidly firing off Ceros, just roaring like an animal.

Roman rolled his eyes and said, "Posers! Pure posers!" he his tone was a mocking one. He then held out his cane and fired off more ceros at Togabitos.

Elsewhere outside the city.

the enemy quincy Togabito was firing off a swarm of flaming arrows at our heroes only for Toshiro to wave his sword freezing them, making both attacks turn to steam once more!

through the cover of the steam Uryu appeared before it thanks to a burst of Hirenkyaku and smashed it's head with his flaming bow!

in a moment Ichigo was behind the unnamed Togabito with his bankai and slashed it's in half down the middle.

in a moment the two halves pulled themselves back together with tentacles that start to stitch them back together, and in this time Orihime held out her hands making her cube appear and in a moment when the halves where whole again it notice it's chains glowing as they vanished.

The cube then vanished and Orihime smiled as she said, "you are no longer connect to hell! As such it won't revive you if say you meet your end to something other then a zanpukto. And if finished off by a noun zanpukto your soul won't be reincarnated just destroyed. I grant you the fear of death all over again!" she sound sickeningly happy about this.

the former inmate of hell was shaking as he backed away and Orihime smiled happily and said, "you cast my baby boy a normal childhood! Time to die!" sound happy and sweet as always with a creepy killer smile on her face!

Ichigo looked to his wife wide eyed and said, "I've never been more attracted to you or scared of you in my life darling!" he said sounding happy.

Tohsiro caught and said, "Right can we end this!?" He said as he hovered in the air and rose an ice pillar around the bad guy trapping him but fire burned inside slowly melting it, "I made this as Thich and gold as I can to hold him!" the Captain yelled!

Uryu then Took aim with his bow as Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder making his Bow triple in size.

Uryu smiled as he summoned a massive arrow and remembered there first fight against a Gillian, "Just like the good old days!" He said happily tearing up as he fired it through the pillar hitting the former Togabito through the head making his body began to brake apart in to particles inside the ice!

Uryu lowered his bow and smiled happily tearing up, "I don't deserve to be here with my friends!" he then vanished through his own speed Making Ichigo sigh sadly.

Orihime then rose her hands to the sky and covered one of the holes to hell with her energy cube and said, "Give me an hour and I should be able to reject to the damage to the barrier between earth and hell!" she said happily.

In a moment Togabito then appeared around them as Ichigo and Toshiro readied there blades for striking.

Toshiro smiled happily said, "We'll cover you Orihime!" He sound honestly happy as he added, "I missed the adventure you guys brought to all of our lives!" he then stretched his eyes wings and flow into the enemy horde slashing and summoning ice spikes to impale them!

Ichigo just swing his sword firing of a Getsuga Tenshou that killed half the horde form force of impact alone as he smiled and said, "This beats paper work!" he said happily.

Elsewhere Uryu was jumping back through one of the hell portals back into hell racing through all the hells till he made it to the lowest level the pit where Togabito respawn. He then walked over to it.

He smiled at it as he said, "this is what I deserve!" he said as he cried and jumped in, moments later he was throw out a chain around his left wrist the chain grow more and more transparent till it vanished at his side he was once more dammed.

Uryu looked to the chain smiling and crying, "this is what I deserve!" he said sadly before racing back out the hell gates to his friends side just in time to fire an arrow killing a Togabito that was about to hit Orihime.

In a moment Orihime gasped as she spotted the chain around his wrist.

Uryu then took aim and start firing again as he said, "I deserve this! Just like the rest of them! I don't escape I'll face my punishment! But it won't stop me form helping my friends!"

Ichigo then fired off a cero at the group of Togabito's and said, "No you don't Uryu! You where misguide but you came to your senses! You stopped it! You saved everyone! You became a hero again! You atoned for your crimes long ago!" he said with a deep sadness in his voice!

in a moment the cracks in the sky shrank by half slowing down the number of reviving Tagabitos.

in side the city.

Team rwby where fighting back noticing the slow down!

Weiss then blinked and said, "What's going on?" she asked in confusion!

Blake's mask then cracked as she said, "I don't know… but my …hollow is starting …to calm…. down" she sound like she forced it out! Like speaking was a hard task!

Kazui rolled his eyes as he said, "Simple my parents are fixing hell!" he said proudly as he slashed a Togabito with backwards feet in half at the waste making it return to hell.

in moments the chains of the Togabito's appeared again and they became to be slide back by an unseen force!

outside the cracks began to close as the Togabito's rushed in maddened as they screamed, "WE WON'T GO BACK!"

In moment the final crack closed and the gates of hell appeared and the Kushanada reached in and pulled the chains of them all back in, well all but Uryu!

Uryu watched in shock as all the other Togabito where sucked back in but he wasn't and he yelled to the guardians of hell, "WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING ME!? I'M ONE OF THEM!"

the Kushanada then looked at Uryu and put a finger on to it's head making his hell chain explode in to particles making his eyes widen as the hell guardian said, "Atoned! Go free!"

Uryu then fell to his knees crying happily and in shock, "I'm atoned?" he then fell to his hands and knees crying uncountably with a smile on his face the burn on his face was slowly shrinking and going away. "I've made up for my sins!" he said not believing it.

Ichigo smiled and patted his back and happily said, "told you cousin! But I guess I'm not the one you need to hear it form!"

the guardian of hell then went back into the gate and closed it making it vanish it was all over!

Uryu was still crying as he got up his face no healed as he said, "So Many emotions!" he sound lost like he didn't know what to say do or feel right now.

Orihime smiled happily and held out her hand and said, "Welcome back old friend." She said happily with the sweetest smile she could on her face just making Uryu brake down into tears more.

Later on sitting on the city's newly repaired dome team Rwby where gathered weapons sealed.

Ruby was on a panel looking up at the strange to her night sky, "you know it's not that strange anymore!" She said happily leaning back on the solid part of the dome!

Weiss and Blake where hand in hand sitting on it smiling, Weiss happily said, "yeah and at least I don't have to deal with my dad!" she said happily.

Blake moved closer to her girlfriend and hugged her and smiled happily, "I'm happy to be free of Adam even if he couln't lay a finger on me now!" She said happily and proudly.

Yang had her arms crossed as she laid back looking up at the night sky, "I wonder how dad and Qrow would react to my Kazui? And if we'll ever see him again now that the guy that start all this is gone? She said wondering.

Kazui then appeared beside her and smiled at her saying, "I'm sure we'll find away we always do here on earth!" he said happily and moments later Yang grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him.

Ruby then giggled happily and said, " yeah I hope so! A world away and a million stories to tell!" she said happily as she looked at the sky with a smile, "and they are amazing!"

to be continued. 


	20. Five years later!

Five years later.

In the middle of city Ten's soul reaper Barracks Ichigo stood before him Kazui and Yang holding hands happily the other city warriors gathered around them. Within Yang's right hand a bouquet of black roses.

Orihime was crying happily as she held her hands, "My baby's big day!" she sound so happy.

Ichigo smiled and said, "We are gathered here to day to join Yang and my son Kazui in holly matrimony. As no one where would say anything against it!" She then shot a glare to a red haired girl in the bushes who quickly hide.

Ichigo then cleared his throat and said, "then Son do you take Yang as your wife to have and to hold form life to after life, in sickness and health,in peace and war, as hollow, or reaper?"

Kazui smiled happily holding her hands as he said, "I do!" he said happily.

Ichigo then looked to Yang but before she could speak she cut him off by saying, "Yes I do now declare me his wife so I can kiss him already father in law!" she said happily.

Ichigo smiled and crossed his arms and happily said, "then I declare you married kiss already!"

In a moment Yang throw the flowers away grabbed Kazui's face and pulled him into the biggest kiss of his life it almost looked like she dipped him a little as everyone cheered.

Orihime smiled happily crying as she said, "here comes grand babies!" she sound so happy.

In a moment Blake appeared in the air form a shadow wearing her hollow mask and grabbed the flowers before vanishing in black mist back to Weiss, where she moved her mask to the side so her face was shown.

Five seconds later Weiss was redder then Ruby's cloak as her girlfriend dipped her and kissed her happily.

Ruby crossed her arms watching it before looking to Roman, "Well now Blake didn't waste no time now did she?"

Roman chuckles and said, "why yes also thanks for the invite Red?"

the two then left as Ruby smiled and said, "I never thought I would say it but we're a pretty good team I mean every war game together we make it to final ten, not to mention how competitive we are in the Minos forest!" She smiled brightly as she walked beside the Arrancar and happily said, "Can't image life or after life with out you now, it's weird sense how we were at home.." she looked sad so Roman pulled her into a hug form behind.

Roman kissed her head making her blush as he said, "that's the thing about home it's a safe place were you know everything but some times to see things in a new light or to grown and change you need to leave it. I wouldn't have gained a code of honor if I hadn't had to work with other hollows to survive long enough to rank enough to have the might to rip off my mask and become an Arrancar."

Ruby blinked and asked, "you know Roman you never told me what happened to your pack if you will!" she asked curiously

Roman sighed and said, "there isn't much to tell there power stopped growing mine didn't, and after being beaten badly in a fight they where about to be destroyed anyway so they asked me to eat them so there power would be mine and they could live on as part of me. Moments later I evolved and ripped off my mask." He sound kind of sad over it like mentioning it brought up pain.

Ruby looked shocked for a moment But Roman touched his hollow whole and said, "thank you my friends. I won't waste your sacrifice I'll live free of the hungry for all of us!" he closed his eyes and remained quite for a moment.

Ruby then blinked in shock, as she saw a downed Qrow morph in to her uncle and she spotted a portal I na cliff side and her eyes widen, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SOUL SOCIETY!?"

Later on the other side of the portal a bandaged and arm in a case Qrow was watching Ruby moving so fast she was in two place at once use her Bankai to rapidly Kill Minos gillion hollows his eyes widen.

Roman just simple fired off Ceros form his Cane at them and he looked to him, "What there the second weakest of the hollow classes Qrow honestly I'm shocked this guys tore this place up so much!" he said holding his arms out at a damaged Beacon.

One of the Two Ruby's appeared beside him and said, "Roman you know they don't have the right tools for hollows! And besides grimm who aren't anything tore up the other earth when they arrived form the shock it's only fair it works both ways!"

Roman nodded and said, "Right sorry dear!" They then kissed before the other Ruby vanished and Qrow fainted in shock.

Elsewhere on Remnant Weiss was with Blake at the Schnee dust company building now in ruins as Weiss sighed.

Weiss sighed sadly, "I don't know what's worst finding a now stable portal between the worlds, losing my family or finally understanding the only family I had was my sister and the butler"

Blake in a moment pulled Weiss in to a hug and kissed her head, "I know darling I know, Menagerie is gone but we still have eachother!" the two lovers held eachother and kissed for a moment before braking apart.

Weiss held out her Zanpukto and said, "Right now let's go get some dust so Namu can see if it can improve zanpukto production! We're going to be needing a lot of them I mean there are more hollows then Hueco mundo in this place!"

Blake nodded summoning her mask, "I wish Yang didn't insist she and Kazui don't put off there honey Moon!"

Weiss smiled and flipped her hair, "That's our yang now come on!"

once inside they noticed an Arrancar in a basic outfit, with a simple white katana with no hand guard at his side he had white hair and white eyes, with an Ice like mask fragment around his jaws giving him a monster mouth. He had snow white hair.

the Arrancar's eyes widen as he spoke in shock, "welcome back big sister!" Weiss's eyes widen as she yelled out " WHITELY!"

Whitely clapped and opened his hands, "IF I could smile I would, well I can you just won't see it I guess!" he then held his chin and looked to Weiss the not Blake and said, "So you're dating a vizard girl who is a faunas dad is probably pissed form hell. Well done sister!" he said happily.

Weiss looked confused but Whitely bowed and said, "Dear sister you think I care about father? He pushed me into the way of a hollow leading to my hollowfication. So I eat him back!" Weiss jumped back in shock eyes widen.

Whitely then stepped back and said, "right probably shouldn't have said that, but Listen sister dad is the only family member I hurt! I swear on the hollow hole in my gut! And as our rivalry is over a now dead company on a death plant I don't see why we need to be enemies sister Please big sister I know your not a hollow hater form your girlfriend. And I've been alone for so long Give me a change to be a brother? Please?" he sound sad crying as he held out his hand making Weiss move back in shock.

Blake held Weiss close as Whitely cried and sadly said, "Please don't leave me alone big sister! Please Don't leave me alone!" he tried to take a step forward but couldn't as he cried banging on an invisible wall.

Weiss broke form her girlfriends hold and touched the air next to whitely no wall, "your bound to this place." Whitely was shaking and Weiss lowered her eyes and in a moment hugged her brother and said, "Don't worry Whitely big sister is here!" She looked to her younger brother up close he was now a head taller then her.

Whitely hugged her and cried but that is when he fell a pain and fell forward his sister letting go as he fell down past where he couldn't cross.

Weiss was holding her realized weapon and smiled, "there I've broken the spiral bond you have to this place you can leave!" she sad happily as she held out a hand and in a moment Whitely took it and cried as he held his big sister some of his tears turning into balls of ice as he said, "Thank you big sister! Thank you!" he sound happy

Blake just blinked under her mask in confusion and said, "Well now this day took a turn after the wedding can't tell if it's for better or worse yet!"

Whitely was still In tears hugging his older sister when Weiss let go there was a pause for a moment before Weiss said, "took much whitely!"

Whitely then jumped back letting her go as he bowed and said, "So sorry! Now what brings you back home sister?"

Blake then walked over and pulled Weiss in to her arms, "Dust we want to know if it can be used in zanpukto production and we need some for testing!" she said coldly and to the point!

Whitely then pulled something out of his pocket it was a necklace with a crystal of ice dust and he hand it to Weiss and said, "here this is the last piece of dust in this house! I hope it's enough for testing!"

Weiss smiled happily and said, "good now come on brother we'll need a hand!"

In a moment whitely drew his blade and smiled as he said, "I have something for that!" he then tapped the ground with his blade making ice knights with ice blades form floor and walls.

Whitely smiled and said, "Glyph here doesn't change my form instead it boost my summon glyph power to summon what I think of at that time and I thought of an army to help us fight our way to where ever you came form!" he said happily.

Weiss then held out her shikai summoning lots of hollows as she said, "then family thinks alike!"

to be continued. 


	21. every end is a begining!

Namu was scanning the dust fragment Blake Weiss and Whitely had brought her and she sighed and turned around," I know this was your worlds greatest weapon but it's useless! It can't make zanpukto it can't augment any hollow killing weapon or powers, because it has no power! It's just a focus that reacts to the power of the one holding it's soul. sorry Weiss but your family's fortune was in fools' gold!"

Weiss's jaw dropped as she looked at it and said, "it just reacts with aura? All the stuff dust can do is just us!" She growled and squeezed the fragment in her hand as she growled, "All those wars over a focus charm!" she yelled in rage.

Blake was wearing her hollow mask as she said, "my people dying mining focus charms I'm to mad to remove my fucking mask!" she said behind her mask clearly growling in rage!

Whitely laughed as he held his gut as he said, "I should have known it was bull, based on how much dad liked it! I mean that was the biggest clue!" he was tearing up and fell down on the ground and start rolling around.

Namu then sent a message to Ruby form her computer, "Well So much for an easy recovery of Remnant!"

Later on in the ruins of beacon.

Roman was walking with Ruby as he said, "Maidens dust perfect for killing the soulless and there by never truly alive, but when the enemy has a soul it was all useless!"

Ruby crossed his arms, "Don't for get one grimm jacked up earth! But that was mostly because it's soulless nature didn't work in a world based on souls." She said change form mad to feeling a shamed for having brought it up in the first place mid-sentence.

Roman nodded as he held his cane and looked over between the remains of a few buildings and spotted a dust shop and said, "look it's where we first meet!"

Ruby giggles seeing the moment of the fight playing over in her head as she laughed and said, " yeah I thought I was hot shit back then! Boy how I was wrong!"

Roman nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "your hot shit now miss can use Bankai!" he said with smile as he looked her in the eye and Ruby looked back they moved closer till there lips meet

in a moment they heard two screams and broke apart zanpukto drawn and noticed it was just Qrow and Taiyang who where slack jawed and eye bugged.

Ruby crossed her arms and said, "Oh grow up uncle and dad! You're going to throw a fit when you meet Yang's husband Kazui! Or Kazu's dad Ichigo!"

Qrow crossed his arms, "and why would we do that I bet they arent' freaks like this guy!" a moment later he was picked up by the head by Ichigo who said, "Hi I'm the vizard and leader of city Ten Ichigo! Did you just call my race and our cousin race the arrancar's freaks?" he said evily as he reached of his bankai making all the ruined buildings in the area fall apart more.

Qrow tried to turn into a bird but couldn't and Ichigo said, "the weight of my power is enough to stop shapeshifting fool!"

Taiyang backed away, "Wait this guys son married my daughter!.. I think she's in safe hands!" he said happily.

Ichigo then throw Qrow up in to the air clearly out of beacon's remains as he said, "He'll turn into a bird when he can and save himself! Now then Taiyang we're is the other survivors so we can start rebuilding and training them to fight things that are souls!" he said sounding a little bossy.

Taiyang smiled and turned around, "why right this way!" he said nervously.

Ruby smiled as she crossed her arms and walked with Roman and said, "Well another adventure and this time home! And I'm still ahead of the rest of them!"

Roman smiled and held her hand, "and we won't' have it any other way.

the end.


End file.
